The Student of Uzumaki
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having been born into a life filled with hatred, pain, sadness, and vengeance. A single Faunus was about to begin his journey into the darkness, one from which he would never return from. That was until, a single person, a single human saved him, having shown the young Faunus a different path, one that would lead him down to what he always wanted, no needed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic try out, before I start I gotta say the reason as too why I've been very slow on updates was for two reasons, one being I've been lacking in inspiration or lazy, have been feeling depressed, and the other well...I've been trying too date. I will most likely trying upstarting the updates again tho no promises. Now just to state things now, Naruto won't exactly be the main character but his involvement in this series will change many things, giving one character a leading role as well as changes to other characters with his involvement.**_

Chapter 1

(Dammit)

Came the thoughts of the blonde who was currently having his Biju extracted from his body, floating in midair as he was consumed by an orb of light, courtesy of the giant demonic statue that was releasing said light around him, using it to extract the Nine-tails chakra from his body. Slowly, his eyes began too shut as darkness was slowly consuming him.

(I...failed.)

Was the last thing he said as his eyes finally shut, seeing nothing but darkness. Yet, as he was consumed by the darkness and dragged into it, he felt a pulling sensation as if something was pulling him until he felt his consciousness leave his body...it took mere moments for him to feel like it returned. At that moment, he noticed something bright and it was than he felt his body move, which immediately he began opening his eyes that only widen as he was staring at the light blue sky above him, surrounded by trees that he never even was near before his death.

"W-Wha— **WHAT?!** " As he shouted those words, he sat up as he immediately starts touching his chest to see he wasn't even hurt at all, he felt no pain at all but was completely fine. It was than that he noticed was that he wore his completely repaired clothing that had his jacket unzipped tho he was missing all his weapons. After a few seconds he touched his head, trying to understand what just happened before he noticed something and moved his hand across his hair, feeling that the headband was missing. It was than that he decided to stand up, looking around as he tried to understand what was happening.

"What's going on, wasn't I just...wait...how am I—" As he asked himself that, remembering the extraction he placed a hand on his mouth before pulling it away, now thinking something must've happened as he proceeded to close his eyes as he was going to use Sage Mode to see if their was anyone nearby but immediately stops as his eyes flashed with yellow iris's and toad-like pupils as well as already forming orange pigmentation around his eyes that vanish.

"What just happened, the moment I started gathering Nature Energy, it was like when I was training back at Mount Myōboku...but far faster than when I used the water..." As he spoke, he hadn't noticed something heading right towards him from above until it was too late as he started to hear yelling.

"Watch ooooooooo—" As he heard the shouting, he just turns to be met with some girl crashing into him, head-to-head with the two ending up ending up on the ground, holding their heads in pain as they rolled around.

" **OW!** " Shouted Naruto as he was scratching his head to stop the pain unlike the girl who rubbed her head. I'm only a few moments later the blonde finally looked at the one who crashed into him and the moment he looked to see who hit him, his eyes widen in surprise at the one he saw rubbing her head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" As she spoke, Naruto just stared at the fair-skinned young girl who had a fair complexion, and gradating black-into-red hair. The clothing she wore consisted of a white hooded cloak and a black pleated skirt. The moment she looked at him, he saw her silver eyes just as she said his ocean-blue. Silence was the only thing that happened between the two of them as they just stared at each other.

"U-Um...who are you? I don't recognize you from the group I was with...?" As she asked him that, Naruto just stared at her until she blushed in embarrassment before she immediately stood up as she proceeded to bow as she apologized.

" **I-I'M SO SORRY FOR CRASHING INTO YOU! I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS LANDING AND I ENDED UP CRASHING INTO YOU BY ACCIDENT!** " She apologized with a loud shout, feeling very bad for what happened unlike the blonde who didn't really care, more so where he was.

"Yeah, ya' mind telling me where am I, and how far is it from the Hidden Leaf Village?" The moment he asked that, the girl had a somewhat blank face as she tilted her head with a small smile.

"Um, Hidden what?" Her single word had confused the blonde who displayed it through his facial expression.

"You know, the The Village Hidden in the Leaves, it's in the Land of Fire. What, you never heard of it or something?" His question gained an odd response.

"I've never heard of those places. Your in the Emerald Forest at Beacon Academy, within Vale." The moment she said that, she could clearly see the confusion on his face before she takes out her scroll and goes to the map of Remnant which she proceeded to turn it towards him. The moment he saw it, his eyes widen all the way in shock as he doesn't recognize the continents. Slowly he looks down at his feet, wondering what the hell was happening. Seeing that expression, she knew he was very lost but her attention turns towards a bush when she heard movement which gained Naruto's attention as he watched her draw out two swords, one white while the other red.

"Shhh, I think I—" She was cut as a black beast bursts from the bushes, surprising the girl who's blades clashed with its claws before she was slammed into by the leg of the beast that sent her into a tree, seeing this the blonde just stared in shock at what he saw.

"What the hell, is that?" As he asked himself that, he was staring at the beast that had a bone-like mask with red markings on it, as well as had bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. It's hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. It was covered in bone-like armor and spines. It has a more angular skull, larger teeth and sharp triangular ears while being quite larger than them. It was by than, Naruto saw it looking at him and it was about to leap when a few bullets shoot at it, causing it to turn towards the one who fired.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted as she turned her gun-swords back into its sword form with the beast just growling at her before a pebble hits its head, causing it to turn at Naruto who was holding a few small rocks while he stood up, beginning the sage mode process as he didn't know how strong this thing was and didn't want to take any chances.

"Bring it." His words gained a roar as it charged at him, much to the girl's shock.

" **WAIT, NO! YOU'RE NOT** ~~" her words just simply vanish as she witnesses the change with Naruto's eyes as he extends his left hand, grabbing the Grimm by its own mask as it was than slammed into the ground with its mask breaking before it was tossed high into the air, just as his eyes return to normal.

"I think I might've overdo—..." He stops to see the girl was now staring at him with stars in her eyes, mesmerized by the blonde.

"That...was... **AMAZING!** " She shouted and immediately he found her running round him with great speed, lifting his arms, checking his biceps, and looking under his shirt that causes him too stop blushing.

" **H-HEY, WILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!** " he shouted as he grabbed her by her shoulders, stopping the girl yet she was still overly happy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I've never seen anyone do that to a Grimm before plus your eyes did some kind of change! I want to know more of what you can do, can you be my teammate!" She asked him, showing a begging expression that caused the blonde's eye too twitch.

"W-What is this girls deal—no, I can't deal with this right now." As he thought that, flashes of the battle with Pain appear in mind as he turns his back to the surprised girl.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving, I don't know what's going on but I gotta find out." He spoke with seriousness, gaining a pout with a sad expression before she blinks in surprise.

"Wait, before you go can you tell me your name? I'm Summer Rose." Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise as he turns to look at her before he sighs.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The moment he said that, he gained a laugh from the girl who was looking away as she muttered "Fishcake" much to his dismay as he turns away.

"Why she got to bring that up..." Muttered the blonde who jumps high onto a tree branch before jumping to each branch quickly, leaving the girl who just stares at his back until she heard voices and turns towards the ones she knows as the "Branwen Siblings" walking next to each other which she smiles brightly unlike the blonde who had a serious expression, trying to understand what had happened as he was definitely alive in some land he doesn't know, more so understand as he knew he was dead yet not understanding how he was alive.

(It was at this moment, the future of Remnant had been altered with the arrival of one from another world. Altered to the point that many things had changed...even the people themselves and their stories.)

* * *

 **OVER 20 YEARS LATER, ON THE SHIP TO BEACON ACADEMY**

Currently, almost everyone on the ship was moving around, staring out the windows, sleeping, taking seats in the main room, and just conversing with others while one specific person was having more trouble than others, coming in the shape of a red-hooded girl walking by herself nervously.

"Ok, you told yourself over a thousand times already that its completely normal to get nervous. Leaving home, your friends, mom, cookies, and Zwei is just growing up...but lonely...very lonely." Thought the fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Wearing a dress with a noticeable red-cloaked hood. As she was walking by herself, thinking while depressed her shoulder bumps into someone else and almost didn't go unnoticed by the silver-eyed girl, that was until the person spoke.

"Hey, Red." When she heard that, the girl jolts and turns slowly to find another behind her.

"Y-Yes." As she asked, she was staring at a fair-skinned young woman wearing sun glasses and had bright yellow hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Her clothing consisted of a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wore black fitted pmts and knee high brown boots. Slowly, she took off her sun-glasses to reveal her red-eyes.

"Could you watch where your going?" She told the obvious younger one who becomes embarrassed as she recalled what just happened.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I bumped into you!" She said, looking very apologetic which the older gal sighs as she puts her sunglasses back on her head to continue checking out the ship, leaving the youngest one there by herself as she just sighs.

"Seriously mom, making friends you said, it'll be easy you said, just because it was easy for you doesn't mean it'll be easy for me." As she muttered that to herself, she continued on her way, passing another who sat by himself in silence. The guy had auburn hair that was spiky as it pointed in multiple directions. While most of his hair was red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. He also has two bull horns, one on each side of his head, seemingly slanted back. The guy wore a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a Atlas symbol on the left side. His suit jacket was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. On his face, he wore a black blindfold. While in his hands was a sheathed traditional Japanese chokutō. All he did was look at the back of the girl's head before turning away to look at his scroll where it showed his Huntsman liscence he received upon graduating from Atlas, yet instead of joining the Atlas military, he's now heading to Beacon due to a specific reason, using a Beacon transport ship for the students, instead of Atlas's.

(Ehehehe, despite us both having hard pasts...I'm a little happy to find someone I relate to.)

As he recalled those words from his master, the young man reaches into his pocket the touch a piece of paper, a note.

"Sensei..." As he thought those words, he noticed that they were approaching the Academy of Beacon and where his new journey will begin.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, INTODUCTIONS. SO I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IM A LITTLE SHAKY ON THE NARUTO/RWBY CROSSOVER DUE TOO THE MANY CHARACTERS ADDED AND WAS THINKING IF I SHOULD TRY A NEW APPROACH. BASICALLY THIS WILL BE A DIFFERENT VERSION OF ADAM, ONE WHERE HIM GOING DOWN A DIFFERENT PATH AND HOPEFULLY IT WORKS OUT. NOW IF YOUR WONDERING ABOUT THE RUBY PART THAN YES, WITH NARUTO'S INVOLVMNENT, MANY THINGS HAVE CHANGED, EVEN THE CHARACTERS THEMSELVES DUE TO HAVING LIVED DIFFERENTLY THANKS TO ONE CERTAIN BLONDE HO HAD A WAY WITH PEOPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, this chapter will be the last one till I decide whether or not to keep it. If I keep it it would replace the current Naruto/Rwby story yet use rather the same plot for it. Also sorry for the short chapter, it's an introduction for the main characters._**

Chapter 2

* * *

 **AT THE DOCKS TO THE ENTRANCE OF BEACON ACADEMY**

In about 15 minutes, the ships carrying the many students finally docks at the entrance of the school. Opening up to give way to the many students who exited as well as one certain red-head who exited his ship, tho stops just as he was passed by some blonde male who immediately headed for a trash can so he could then hunch over it to proceed to vomit. Seeing this, the Faunus just shakes his head before he continues walking with the rest of the students yet his destination was different.

"Ohmygosh! That kid's got a collapsible staff! She's got a fire sword! OH WAIT, I've never seen a katana up close before!" The moment he heard that the Faunus stops with a little surprise and turns his head to find the starry-eyed girl just staring at him with amazement. Seeing this, the man took a few seconds to regain his composure as her words caused him to explain his weapon due too the fact how many people keep making that mistake back in Atlas except for one individual.

"This isn't a katana." When he said that, the red-hooded girl was confused just as he proceeded to pull out his sword to show its blade. Yet upon seeing it, he could clearly see she still didn't get it and sighs as he was about to explain when another voice cut in.

"It's actually a Chokuto. The moment the two heard that they turn their heads at the one who spoke to see a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair that also had black cat ears sticking up from her hair. Her clothing consisted of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. It could be seen that her emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt as well as wore black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf.

"Chokuto's have straight blades with a single edge while katana's have curved blades." Upon hearing that, Ruby made an understanding sound with a slow nod while Adam sheathes his blade before turning around.

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." Was all he said before he starts walking away from the two yet was stopped when the girl spoke.

"I-I'm Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you!" She said, causing the Faunus to stop and look back at Ruby.

"Adam Taurus." With that said, he continues to walk before the girl smiles and turns towards the other Faunus who blinks in surprise as she suddenly extended a hand to her which she showed an unsure expression before she smiles and extended a hand, shaking hers.

"Blake Belladonna." She said, clearly seeing her becoming happy upon hearing her name just before the two heard and felt a small explosion, causing them to turn just as they saw a small vile of dust rolling towards them which Ruby picks up but their main attention was on the person. They saw a girl trying to brush soot off herself while surrounded by fallen suitcases from the cart, courtesy of a crack on the ground. She was a pale skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair that was reaching her back. The clothing she wore seemed very casual despite who she actually was, wearing normal jeans, a black shirt with a white emblem on it, a white jacket that seemed quite expensive yet stylized to have added light blue snowflakes on it, and a black beanie atop her head with added white headphones. With a sigh she just starts picking up her small suitcases without a complaint but stops at noticing two approaching her.

"Um, I think this fell out of one of your suitcases." Ruby said, extending it towards the girl who blinks in surprise and stares at it before looking at the that was opened and having an empty spot on it.

"Thanks." Was all she said, taking the vile and approaches her other suitcase to put it back in. Seeing this, Ruby began thinking what to say just as Blake was about to leave until she saw the symbol on her shirt.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She suddenly said, yet the girl didn't bother to look as she just lifts up on of her suitcases place on the cart.

"Weiss..." She said, not looking at the two which created an awkward tension much to Ruby's dismay as she tried continuing it.

"Got a last name?" Her question caused the girl to stop and turn but stops when she saw Blake, more so her Faunus ears and just looks away uncomfortably. Seeing this, Blake's eyes just narrow.

"Is their a problem you have with my ears...Schnee?" She asked, showing a very annoyed expression which confuses Ruby who looks at Blake before back at Weiss who showed a surprised expression.

"Schnee?" Ruby said, not knowing recalling where she heard that name from which Blake answers.

"She's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company that was infamous for their inhuman labor forces and the treatment of Faunus's to the point it was basically slavery. If it weren't for the "Hero" revealing what was actually happening and having your "father" thrown in prison for life, I doubt the mistreatment would have stopped." Right after Blake had said that, both she and Ruby saw anger in her eyes, watching her turn to look at Blake.

"He was never a Schnee, and he was definitely not my father." Her words caused Blake's eyes too widen a little as her eyes told all, pain, sadness, but more so anger. It was after that, she turned around to place the final suitcase on the cart.

"Either way, I'm sorry..." She said with a sad tone, proceeding to push the cart herself towards the Academy while leaving the two of them to watch this scene. Ruby just glances to see Blake showing a rather difficult expression to understand, yet it was seen to have confusion and anger mixed in it. Immediately Ruby spoke to try and ease up the situation.

"I-I didn't expect a heiress to such a company to wear...uh...casual clothing?" Ruby said, trying and failing at starting a conversion at seeing the blank look with half-shut eyes directed at her.

"I'm gonna be leaving now, see you around." With that said, she proceeds to walk towards Beacon which left Ruby all by herself as she just looks at her feet.

"Excuse...me..." The moment she heard that voice, and a small chain rattle, a chill had run up Ruby's spine as she quickly turns in fear while her arms are up but stops to look up slowly at finding a large person around 7 feet tall standing behind her. The guys upper body was mostly hidden because of the large winter jacket he wore and the jackets hood pulled over his head. His hand in his coat pockets as well as the fact his face could be seen that he had bandages covering his entire mouth yet even with all that, it could be seen he was around Ruby's age despite him being quite tall. Her most focus was on his eyes having gold in them mixed with crimson.

"Where...is...ceremony...?" His question gained a surprised blink from Ruby before they heard footsteps.

"There you are, Cerberus." Upon hearing that, Ruby turns to see the same blonde girl from the airship walking towards them and stops next to the largest one of the three so she could place a hand on his back.

"This way, found a good spot to take from nobodies." After saying that, she motions him to follow but stops to look at Ruby.

"Your that girl from the airship?" Hearing that, immediately Ruby perks up as getting friends once more popped into her mind, and immediately introduced herself like his her mother told her to do when trying to make friends.

"I'm Ruby Rose, it's...uh, it's nice to meet you!" She said, extending a hand out to the girl who simply looks at it before taking it with her own hand.

"Yang Branwen." The moment she said that, Ruby showed great surprise as she stared at nothing while thinking.

"Wait, did you—" She was cut off at seeing they were already walking away.

"Wait, I wanted too—" She stopped at seeing her raise her hand, silencing her while she pulled down her sunglasses to reveal her red-eyes again.

"We have a ceremony to go to, besides your coming off as a, way too friendly girl. See ya' around." With that said, she pushes her sunglasses back up before turning away continuing to walk with Cerberus doing the same but as he did so, the larger one removed his hands from his pockets which revealed broken chains, seeing this somewhat confused Ruby who didn't know that beneath that large coat, he had to shackles on his wrists and a collar around his neck, also having broken chains.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE CEREMONY AND SLUMBERPARTY! Now, in case your wondering who that large guy was I will be adding in an Oc, he's not the main character but a character that will be used to progress the story itself. His character idea came from a recent movie I watched which I will be incorporating ideas from and perhaps fights as well from it, not only that but another reason for his creation was the inspiration from the webcomic "Days of Hana" which I recommend you read**.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as I'll be incorporating ideas from Fatmanfalling's video on how to Fix Rwby and future videos as well, since they are pretty good and entertaining too watch. Not only that, Adam won't be the main focus of the story as this story will focus on other characters es well with Adam being more of the focus in a way._**

Chapter 3

 **WITHIN THE AUDITORIUM THAT VERY SAME DAY**

As students filled the giant room, standing on stage were several teachers which included Adam himself as one of the Huntsman placed as Security for the students. The horned Faunus just silently overlooks the new students entering the room with a few gaining his attention such as Blake, Ruby, and one Schnee who was staring at him with a little surprise.

"So Winter's sister is attending this academy." Thought the red-head who stops his train of thought when someone began speaking to him.

"So, mind telling me why you wear that ridiculous blindfold instead of some visor?" The moment he heard that, he glances to his right at the one who said that. The one next to him had gained his attention due to his slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye while his right had visible black eyeliner traced on it. The main things he noticed was his white jacket and black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"Hello again, Roman. I'm surprised they let you become a Huntsman despite your criminal history." Upon hearing they, Roman was a little surprised yet chuckles while taking out a cigar without the care of a certain teacher nearby.

"What can I say, a certain blonde made a convincing argu—OW!" He was silenced as the cigar fell from his hands after getting slapped in on the back of his hands by Glynda's pointer who proceeded to glare at Roman who raises his hands while taking a step back.

"Geez, she takes the "No Smoking Rule" seriously..." Muttered the orange haired one who scratches the back of his head before glancing back at the one standing next and behind. That person was a short woman, she had ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, he was the one who won the Vytal Festival for Atlas a few years ago."

"Is he that good?"

"Good, not only did he win but during the first round, two of their teammates got immediately taken out which left him and his teammate to fight the full enemy team, it was amazing!"

"Oh yeah, Winter Schnee was his teammate. Gotta admit those two were the best tag team I've ever seen from any Vytal festival recording, even the one with the Branwen siblings years ago."

As he heard the talking, Adam was having a little difficulty not trying to smile as he could hear the amazement in their tones. While this was happening, in the crowds contained many students from across Remnant. Some of who came to not only attend Beacon but also look for themselves at the sights where tragedies were prevented by the "Hero".

"We made it!" Spoke one certain blonde haired and blue-eyed young man who entered the room with Ruby as well.

"I thought we were almost late, Jaune." She told her new friend as they entered the room together and that was when she saw Yang leaning against the wall, flipping through her scroll while on the floor next to her was the big guy Cerberus who seemed to be asleep. Seeing the other blonde, Ruby immediately turns to Jaune.

"Oh, hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She said, walking away from Jaune who spoke in sadness.

"Hey wait, (sigh) ah great, where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" He asked himself as he walked away; gaining attention from others which included a red-head and a Schnee who was staring at the blonde while her headphones played music. It was at this moment she paused her music just as she takes off her headphones and at this moment Ruby was stopped from approaching Yang when she saw someone walking towards the mic.

"Seems he's here." Spoke Roman back on stage, watching as the headmaster gives the (former) criminal a side glance, causing him to simply smile while the girl behind him stick a part of her body out while waving at the headmaster who just turns away and faces every new arrival before he gives a small cough and spoke.

"On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. Now remember, to do your very best." With that said, the headmaster proceeds to walk off stage as clapping was made by many new students just as Glynda approaches the mic to speak.

"As you all know, the Vytle Festival is approaching and because of that many students from the other kingdoms will start to arrive in Beacon within the following month. I ask that second-to-third third years please show around those who haven't been in Beacon or Vale before. To the first years and students that have arrived for the Festival, you shall all gather in the ballroom tonight. First years, tomorrow your initiation will begin, be ready. You are dismissed." With that said, everyone began to leave as Yang started heading for the door with her friend Cerberus, gaining Ruby's attention as she was about too follow yet due too the many students she couldn't catch up, only able to stand their as she sighs to herself. While this was happening, Adam was being approached by Glynda who stood in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Taurus, as you know I'm Glynda Goodwitch, one of the Staff members of Beacon Academy." She said, raising a hand which he took and shook.

"Hello, as you know I'm here for the job as one of the security for Beacon Academy, I was told I would be taking a test of sorts?" Hearing that, Glynda nods in understanding while fixing her glasses.

"Yes, tomorrow your test will be to watch over the students who begin their initiation within the Emerald Forest. You must simply need to make sure no student dies as Grimm is located in the forest, we will alert you where you must go as well have surveillance around the forest." Her words gained understanding as he nods.

"Thank you, now I'll be taking my leave to look around the Academy, to know my surroundings." As Adam said it, he walks past Glynda but stops when he heard her speak.

"Mr. Taurus, as you know concealing was your face isn't allowed in Beacon Academy. So I kindly ask—" She was cut off by the Faunus much to her surprise.

"That is out of the question, what I hide under here in my business and no one else's." With that said, he just walks away from the surprised Teacher who's eyes narrow the moment she heard a chuckle.

"Well, isn't this funny. Guess your glare and uptight attitude doesn't affect him, dear Gl—" Roman was silenced as he immediately raised his arms while Glynda takes out her riding crop to hold at his throat, with a push of her glasses she spoke.

"Mr. Torchwick, as i've told you so many times before the only reason you and your accomplice were allowed to become a Huntsman and Huntress, as well as work at this Academy as guards, is that we were asked as a favor by the "Hero". Even now, I still wonder why a year ago he gave you two a second chance." The last part with laced with anger, yet Roman just rolls his eyes at having heard that so many times before. With that, Glynda proceeds to walk away from the once thief who sighs before he glances at the girl who a raised eyebrow and a look that read "that was your own fault".

"Don't give me that look, Neo." Roman said with a look of being insulted which only causes her to smile at her partner. While this was happening, the room was becoming less and less crowding as many went their own way. Seeing all this, one little rose could only look around as she didn't know where to go just before someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble a little bit back.

"Sorry about that, little lady." The moment Ruby heard that, she turned to be met with a student wearing a Haven uniform. He had pale skin, gray eyes and gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. The guy seemed a little stressed out but the moment he saw her face he seemed to relax while staring at the confused girl who took a couple of seconds to register his uniform.

"Oh! Your a student from Haven Academy!" Her words were followed by the guy speaking with confidence.

"Yeah, but I'm knew here and I don't know my way around. Would you mind giving me a tour?" He said with a smile, not realizing that she has no idea where to go. It was during this that Ruby herself had a bead of sweat coming down her face as she didn't know what to say, one being a random guy just asked her for a tour and the other being she doesn't know where to go.

"There you are Mercury, where have you been? The moment I found a map you just vanish?" The moment he heard that the gray-haired young man just sighs while behind him was another, she was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes with her hair being a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back.

"Seriously Emerald, I rather—" He was cut off by seeing four particular girls having spotted him and almost immediately he made a run for it, confusing the two girls until they all heard it.

"THERE'S THAT PERVERT!"

"GET HIM!" Two of the four females that belonged to the team known as "NDGO" shouted as they ran after Mercury who shouted.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He shouted while being chased by the four, this scene caused Emerald to force a smile that twitches while a bead of sweat falls from her face before she facepalms herself.

"Sorry about that, my teammate is...socially awkward so I'll be leaving now before they kill him." As she said it, far up ahead it could be seen that he was already surrounded by the four pissed off girls and with that, Emerald goes to bail out her teammate which once again leaves Ruby by herself. It was during this time that she was being watched by someone, a woman. She had fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. Her clothing consisted of gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it.

"Ms. Fall, is anything the matter?" The moment she heard that quick spoken question, the young woman turns to look at one of the teachers that were known "Professor Oobleck" that was showing her around.

"Nothing at all, I just noticed someone familiar." With that response he nodded and turns around.

"Ah I see, anyways...let us continue!" He quickly said before taking a sip of his coffee and speeding off to the end of the hallway, gaining a sigh from the woman who glances back down at Ruby before looking away to follow, as she was walking she had just passed by one Faunus, Adam who was heading in another direction. The two said nothing as they passed by each other yet they took into account of the other as they walked away from each other.

* * *

 **THAT VERY NIGHT IN THE BALLROOM, CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT**

As few students moved around, preparing to sleep many others were in their sleeping bags asleep or trying to sleep while some just staying awake, such as Ruby Rose who was writing a letter to her friends back home.

[Beacon isn't what I expected, not in a bad way but more...um weird when it comes to the many students attending it. Some look cool and amazing while others...—]

She stops to glance at one Mercury who was being handed an ice pack by her teammate Mercury while covered in bruises. Seeing this, Ruby could only feel sorry for him due to him having had to place the ice pack in a particular area that gained a lot of looks of pity. After seeing this, she turns her head towards the blonde haired girl, Yang Branwen who was already in bed at the end of the room while her friend just sat next to her, not removing the large coat concealing himself but simply sat on the sleeping bag while leaning against the wall. After a few seconds, Ruby turns over to stare at the ceiling.

"Mom, what did you do to gain so many friends? You said it was easy making them come you attended Beacon...? You even told me by the second day you met dad..." Ruby thought, envious that her mother had such an easy time here but as this was happening, across the room lay one Schnee who sat by herself, away from everyone else. One of the many reasons being, many Faunus's in the room were giving her untrustworthy looks due to knowing about the stories and incident pertaining her families dark deeds against Faunus despite the company cleaning up its act after the former president was arrested for many crimes and his ex-wife taking control. With no response being said to the looks, Weiss just stands up.

(Do you not know who I am, I'm Jacques Schnee, President of the Schnee Dust Company!)

(Do you actually think your status means anything to me?)

As she recalled those words, she looks around until she spotted him, walking past the doorway was Adam who was patrolling at night and not waiting another second she heads towards the door, walking out to see the red-heads who's back was turned towards him.

"Adam." The moment he heard his name being called, he stops to turn around to see one Schnee.

"Hello again Weiss." He said, turning completely to look at her.

"So...you really didn't join the Atlas military?" When he heard that question, Adam was a little surprised yet expected it as much and looks away.

"I have more priorities to take care of, besides...I know I'm not liked much there in the Military." His words caused Weiss to look away as she recalled the days she saw him, the looks he received due to his strength and heritage.

"My sister...was pretty upset that you left Atlas to become a Huntsman for Vale...without telling her." When Adam heard that, he was caught off guard before he sighs while his left-hand scratches his head.

"Get some sleep Weiss, you'll be needing it for tomorrow's initiation." Was all he said before he continues walking away from Weiss who looks down, recalling the expression her sister made when she found out about he was leaving Atlas entirely for Vale. In the end, she returned to the room where she found a piece of paper on her sleeping bag, when she picked it up and opened it her eyes widen in shock before they appear more sad as she crushes the paper and just enters her sleeping bag, proceeding to place her headphones over her ears to block out the sounds as she played the music to relax.

[Mirror

Can you hear me?

Do I reach you?

Are you even listening?

Can I get through?

There's a part of me that's desperate for changes.

Tired of being treated like a pawn.

But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror.

Part of me that's scared I might be wrong.

That I can't be strong.]

As the music played, she began too doze off and think about the past.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK, ONE YEAR AFTER THE ARREST OF JACQUES**

As she moved quickly through the mansion, a newly eleven year old Weiss was trying to find her mother and as she made her way into the Garden, she spoke.

"Mo—" Weiss stops immediately as she hides behind the corner from what she saw. After a few seconds, she peaks her head out a little bit ahead she saw her mother in the garden yet not alone. While she sat on a sofa, on her lap lay the head of a blonde haired man who seemed to be relaxing while the woman simply had her fingers through his hair. The young Heiress said nothing but listened closely while peaking out to see that they were talking.

"A little Butler told me you stopped drinking soon after your uh...hus—" The man was cut off by Weiss's mother.

"Ex-husband..." Hearing that, a weak laugh was made while Weiss just listened in, not saying a peep.

"R-Right. Ex-husband was sentenced to life in prison...sooooo, how have things been as it's been over a year since you took charge?" After asking that, he was given an answer.

"It's still not going well, with all... Jacques has done while in charge, I don't think we can recover, not for a long time. It's a miracle the company has yet to be shut down and that's only because of you." Her words gained a relaxed response.

"Yeah, all I did was help the SDC stay open while getting your company to show it's changing its ways while making large amends to the Faunus, and that was only possible since I was the one in charge of the White Fang before stepping down to let Ghira take over and I was human. Either way, many weren't happy that I was defending the company after I got Jacques arrested, and sentenced to life in prison. Some rumors even began to spread that you were having an affair with me. Geez if Summer heard about this, I think I wouldn't get anymore cookies, ehehahahahah." As he laughed, it slowly dyed down with Weiss peaking out more and that was when she saw the side of her mothers face, she seemed depressed.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and her question confused Weiss who was listening.

"I heard, from Ironwood that your being called back to the front lines..." The moment she said that a sigh could be heard to the expression Weiss's mother made looked unfamiliar as it was different from her father.

"Their have been reports of an organization forming in that country, even when it's considered too dangerous due to the number of Grimm crawling there. From what we learned, their calling themselves the "Union" which means I'm being sent in with others to see what the hell is going on there." With that said, he got off of the woman to stand up on the ground and that was when Weiss saw it. His left arm was completely robotic not to mention the left side of his face was bandaged up, parts of silver could be seen as well as a small part of a claw scar from the bandages.

"Anyways, I gotta get going to meet with Ironwood, after that we can talk more before I have to leave. We'll most likely not meet face-to-face for quite a while...maybe longer. I'm sorry that I have to leave everything in your care. Later..." After saying that, he starts walking away but was stopped when his name was called.

"Naruto...theirs something...I need to tell you." When he heard that, he just turns to look at her to see she appeared uncomfortable and while this was happening, Weiss was hiding again yet listened and as each of the second past her eyes widen more and more...eyes filled with shock and confusion.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

As Weiss recalled those words, nothing was said as she continues staring at the moon from where she laid in bed. As this went on, somewhere outside of Beacon Academy the shadows moved and shifted from an alleyway and slowly, something exited it. A humanoid Grimm looking Grimm who's appearance with reminiscent of a samurai while it wore a straw hat, having human bones hanging from it. It raises its left hand to reveal some device that appeared to be some sort of compass, pointing directly at Beacon Academy.

"And so, it begins. As it spoke, in it's other hand was a large blade that was dripping with fresh blood from the multiple corpses from behind it.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT; A BRIEF CLASH WITH A DEVIL. You can go on my profile to see it's actual appearance and I paid a good artist to make it, so thanks goes to him as the link to my account is in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as I finally got around to updating it._**

Chapter 4: The Rivals Meet

 _ **LAST TIME**_

Outside of Beacon Academy, the shadows moved and shifted from an alleyway and slowly, something exited it. A humanoid Grimm looking Grimm who's the appearance with reminiscent of a samurai while it wore a straw hat, having human bones hanging from it. It raises its left hand to reveal some device that appeared to be some sort of compass, pointing directly at Beacon Academy.

"And so, it begins. As it spoke, in it's other hand was a large blade that was dripping with fresh blood from the multiple corpses from behind it.

 ** _CURRENT TIME/MIDNIGHT, IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT_**

"What is even going on?!" Muttered the Grimm who was looking at the device that wouldn't stop spinning and stoping only to continue doing so. He was currently sticking to the shadow of the Beacon Academy Statue, with there being no source of light as he stared at the device.

"This doesn't make sense." As Grimm said it, he was staring more intently at how it stops to point at a specific direction before spinning again to point at another, not giving him an actual direction.

"They said this device would pinpoint the target yet why is it spi—wait, could their be more than—" Immediately the Grimm stops as it pulls its head back, narrowly dodging a bullet. Right after that, the Grimm turns towards the one who did it while putting the device away, finding Adam standing on the roof while holding his sword with his right while left his sheath that had turned into a rifle, quickly he sheaths his sword while jumping off the roof, landing while he was entering a stance.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Adam, not changing his stance as he was very suspicious of this individual moving around in the dead of night. Said individual starts to back up into the darkness more as he places a hand on the weapons handle and starts sinking into the shadows which alters Adam as he suddenly leaps directly for the Grimm, surprising it as it stops immediately and pulls out its weapon, clashing with the Faunus that sent sparks through the hair.

"Who are you!" Adam demanded as he points his sword at the intruder and slowly the Grimm walks into the opening of the moon.

"Interference." As as Adam heard it, he slowly became shocked at what he saw. It wasn't human and simply watched it remove its headpiece to reveal a Grimm.

"Devil Grimm." Adam muttered as the Grimm suddenly leaped for him, drawing out its large sword that it proceeds to swing down on him which he brought up his sword and draws it out just enough the block the strike yet the force behind it, forced him to one knee.

"Foolish Hunter, you could have lived much longer if not for your luck." The Grimm told Adam who looks up at it before jumping back as he completely unsheathes his weapon and puts his sheath at the Grimm just as it turns to a gun, not realizing that the blades sheath, Blush's stock became more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, recalling he already used it and begins firing it off multiple times at the Grimm who blocked them easily before charging for Adam who sheathes again while entering a stance as the Grimm headed directly for him, with the distance entering his range the Faunus immediately reacts just as the Grimm reacted by stopping to block the quick unsheathing of rapid strikes and then sheathing again, each time of the three strikes, one was stronger than the last, slightly pushing the Grimm back a little.

"I'm not letting you escape!" Adam told the Grimm as he attacked once again, charging right at him in a single movement like a leap. With that he began his assist by shooting out his sword, hilt-first out of the barrel of his sheath yet it moved with greater speed to get deflected yet by doing so, the Grimm saw Adam holding a gun with his other hand, jumps to the side while unleashing a barrage of bullets at the Grimm who was blocking with him retrieving his weapon and sheathes his sword while leaping and unsheathes again as he swung his sword but this time the moment he stopped his swings, shooting out of himself were three moving afterimages of himself that continued the barrage before they combined again with Adam finishing with a final strike before unleashing a single slash that sent a red energy wave at the Grimm who blocked it as the Faunus throws his now spinning weapon at the Grimm who blocked as he starts backing up with the weapon being shot back at Adam who kicks the hilt to send it back again but catches it yet left an opening with Adam closing in with a barrage of strikes, the Grimm trying to end it as he proceeds to swing it sword full speed yet Adam jumps backwards on his hands and kicks out that caused the Grimm to stumble back with Adam leaping again for it just as it swung with his sword yet he grabs the Grimm's wrist that held his weapon and kicks its face while grabbing the weapon by its blade, charging aura into it which caused the Grimm too immediately let go from feeling the spike in aura just as Adam shot multiple rounds in the Grimm's hand that held his sword, causing him to drop it with Adam taking his chance and leaps at the Grimm, having swung down the blade directly for the Grimm's neck but in slow motion it moved faster, grabbing the blade much to Adam's shock.

"I warned you." Was all the Grimm said as he slams his right fist into his stomach before into his face while letting him go, letting Adam roll backward while the Grimm grabs his weapon and leaps at Adam who got back up as he was now on the defensive, blocking many fast and strong strikes from the Grimm with each one pushing him back more and more.

" **I NEED TO HOLD ON, JUST A LITTLE LONGER!** " Adam thought as he was doing his best as he was moving as fast as he could to block all of his strikes which in turn his sword begins to glow and at that point, Adam smile which caused the Grimm too stop as he saw Adam's the red clothing on his body appearing to glow red, mostly his hair while black and red bolts of lightning appeared over his body and leaps for the Grimm he draws back his sword but the moment a single foot touches the ground, Adam jumps to the right while leaving afterimages that begin multiple strikes with Adam getting behind the Grimm with his weapon sheathed. At this moment, his hair and red clothing glowed more just as the Grimm finished blocking and turns to see the color appearing to drain from the world and everything turns red and black as Adam swung once, chopping the arm off mid swing with the sword while the body itself was cut in half. Seeing this, Adam lets out a sigh as he turns around knowing others will arrive from hearing the fight yet he stops and immediately turns.

"What in the—" Adam stops with his eyes widening, what he saw was that Grimm didn't disappear or fall back, it just stood there, with...darkness coming from its wounds as it slowly began to close with Adam leaping as he to swing at its head but it reacted much to his shocked as he was punched across the face, sending him into the ground rolling and by the time he stopped to look up he found the blade at the side of his head with a fully healed Grimm staring down at him.

"I am Kage." As he heard that, color began to drain from the world as Adam rolled back to his feeling crouching and jumps forwards while he swung his sword yet it was blocked by Kage's sword before he grabs it and consumes it in darkness that poured out of his hand,

"As the student of the Hero, I excepted far more." The words spoken hadn't greatly shocked the Faunus who had no time to react as the darkness was binding his hand to his weapon, not allowing him to even move tho he couldn't even react if he wanted to as a foot came barreling with such tremendous force that it broke through his aura and slammed into his stomach, sending him crashing into the pedestal of the statue that has cracks appear on it with Adam having trouble regaining his composure at having the wind knocked out of him as he fell to his knees as a trail of blood was leaking from his mouth, looking up slowly to see that the Grimm was staring down at him with its weapon leaking out darkness as he brought it up towards the sky.

"This Grimm, is beyond the other Devil Grimm I've fought before." He thought on shock as the Grimm was about to swing down when all of a sudden, an arrow was shot into its neck, causing it to stumble a little before turning to look at the one who shot it, a woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes holding a bow with a second drawn and fired right at the Grimm who easily caught it but at that moment felt the ground shakes as Adam was thrown into the air by some force, pulled back with his weapon and sheath while the earth below Kage's feet erupted as he found himself surrounded by earth that soon enough traps him inside.

"It appears we arrived in time." Spoke none other than Glynda Goodwitch who had just placed Adam down in front of her, causing him to look at her with surprise before forwarding again just as Glynda's narrow and with a swing she caused the earth to collapse on itself, crushing what she believed to be in there and let it fall apart yet her eyes widen to see nothing.

"It was a Devil Grimm, it has an affinity of darkness and tried to escape when I first encountered it." Adam told the teacher who was surprised but got serious as she pushes her glasses up, knowing Ozpin needs to hear this immediately before looking up at the woman who shot the arrow.

"You did well Ms. Fall, after you do one more route you may return to your quarters, we expect to speak with you in the morning about what happened." She told the woman who simply nods before turning away with Adam just staring at her.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER, AT CINDER'S APARTMENT DORM**

As she made her way to her door after entering the apartment dorms, she stood in front of her door which she opens with her key, entering the almost completely empty room consumed by darkness of the night with the only light being the moon that showed that there was a chair, a bed, a tv, and other room appliances. As Cinder turned to shut the door she heard a creaking sound and turns to find Kage in front of her, grabbing her be the face and pushing her into the door while showing in his left hand a note that had been tied to the arrow she shot into his neck.

"You interrupted my mission and I almost killed a future nuisance, explain." He told the woman in a low tone before moving his hand a little off her face so she could explain.

"If you killed him, than the 'Hero' would come, it would ruin the plan..." When Kage heard that, he showed great announce yet knew she was right and drops her onto the floor, walking away from her to stay in the darkness of the room while looking out the window.

"That being said, I was also sent here to check on the so called 'Spy'... Cinder Fall." After saying that, he turns to look at the woman who stood up straight while her hands went behind her back.

"I have successfully infiltrated Beacon, I am awaiting my next orders." She told the Grimm who nods as he approaches her.

"I read your file, an orphan—" He was cut off by Cinder.

"With all do respect, 'sir'" she said, adding anger to the last part "please refrain from talking about my past." With that said, the Grimm nods in understanding.

"I see, fine but don't let this get to you, you may have been chosen from hundreds of other spy's but you are still a mere pawn that will do her job as told." He told the woman before turning around to not wait for an answer, taking out the device before crushing it much to her surprise.

"Isn't that the device used to track down the Hero's children?" When she asked that, he turns to her.

"Indeed, yet it failed to do its job as it kept spinning, meaning one of two things. One being it's a failed product and the other—" He was cut off just as Cinder showed shock.

"He has more than one child?" When she heard that, the Grimm nods.

"I cannot tell how many, it may be two, maybe three or four...as of right now I am unsure which is why I'm giving you the side mission to identify his 'children' and report back. You must not try to attempt to kill them or it will put the main mission in jeopardy." He orders the woman who nods in understand which Kage turns around as he starts sinking back into the darkness.

"I'll be reporting back now, I must get back to the main battle currently taking place." With that said, he was gone without another word and left Cinder by herself which she grits her teeth at being called a 'mere pawn'.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I'm trying to adopt a new writing style to improve my own stories so hopefully it works out well, I'm using Coeur Al'Aran, author of White Sheep and Mallobaude, author of My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute, both I recommend as unbelievable greet Rwby stories, haven't read actual fanfics in years but my own yet these got me into it, Monster Classmates more than the other but anyways, tell me what you all think of this new style of writing I'm trying out if you can, to see if it will stay._**

Chapter 5: After Math

 **THE VERY NEXT DAY**

"I see," an older man said in a not to happy tone while he sat at his desk. His tousled silver hair having hung over his thin brown eyes that had a shaded glasses spectacles, his eyes were directed at one individual. "That is indeed troubling." As those words were spoken, in front of him stood Adam who was still somewhat hurt from his fight yesterday night while standing next to Cinder, both facing the headmaster that sat next to Glynda. The room they were in was designed with intricate clockwork mechanisms consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears above them. Even the headmaster's chair was made of the gears that were welded together.

"Devil Grimm..." As Glynda said that, Adam recalled clearly the attacks, skill, and downright shocking ability that Grimm he fought had. "I know they're supposed to gain a more humanoid form as well as intellect to the point that they can speak but I've never heard a Devil Grimm able to perform an ability quite like you explained, it almost seems like it has—"

"A Semblance," Adam said, having cut Glynda off to put his own thoughts in, "I've fought Devil Grimm before but this is the first time it not only had a name but an ability as well...when I first attacked it, it was holding some sort of device, I didn't get a closer look yet it may have been a sort of compass perhaps." When Ozpin heard that, a hand rested under his chin as he was thinking.

"Thank you, Mr. Taurus," As the headmaster said that, he began to stand up, "Your report on what happened will indeed be helpful as well as yours Ms. Fall, you may both leave now, I will be seeing you at the Cliff Mr. Taurus."

The two simply nod as they turn towards the elevator, both quietly getting on as Adam was the one who pressed the button yet instead of staying silent, Adam spoke up.

"Thanks," His tone held some gratitude as he spoke, "I could have gotten off a lot worse if not for your interference."

"Don't mention it," Cinder shows a smirk at hearing the thanks, "Of something were to happen to you, I would be stuck doing your shifts as well."

When he heard that, Adam glances at her not able to tell if that was an actual joke due to her tone making it hard to tell.

"Eheheh, it's a joke."

"I get the feeling, your not good at jokes."

With that having been said, the elevator finally arrived with the door opening up, both walking out yet before they go there separate ways, Cinder spoke up.

"A word of advice," When he heard her speak up, Adam looks back at her to see was glancing at him, "lose the blindfold."

With that said, she starts to walk away while Adam just stares at her back, for some odd reason he had this sneaking suspicion to keep an eye on her.

"Well if it isn't Mr. blindfold." When he heard that voice, Adam simply sighs as he directed at the nickname and moves his head in the direction of the one who spoke that was approaching him, the first thing he noticed being long bright golden hair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

In response to her words, Adam just turns to face her completely while she continues to approach him, stopping directly in front of him with a single foot of distance between the two. The girl said nothing after stopping in front of him but look him over before finally speaking.

"You know," Yang muttered, having moved her sunglasses just a bit to show off her red-eyes, "I was expecting more from you during that fight."

The moment he heard that, Adam showed surprise as he understood what she was referring to. "You were watching?" His words were laced with seriousness at this freshman having seen what was happening.

"Yup," the girl smiles as if happy for what she saw of Adam's defeat, "Saw the entire thing from the window while I was taking a walk."

Her words caused Adam to become suspicious of her reasonings of telling him it, that was until she continued.

"I was honestly expecting more," she began while starting to walk past Adam, "After all, your The Hero's apprentice."

"What," Adam started, trying hard to not shout at hearing something shocking, turning to look at her, "How do you know that, who are you?"

As if the demand had an affect, Yang had stopped walking and looks back at him. "Yang Branwen?"

When he heard that last name, Adam immediately realized who she was. "Your Raven's daughter, yet the only reason you would know about me~~" Adam trails off as he finally realized who she was and just stare at the girl.

"Seems my old man did tell you at least some things," she commented while turning around and pushing her sunglasses up, "But that doesn't change the fact that your disappointing, I could have taken that Grimm."

Adam was not liking her tone when he heard that, being the only one knowing first hand that he would have killed that Grimm if not for the fact of its ability.

"Careful Branwen," As Adam spoke up with a tone of seriousness, what he said next caused her to stop. "That's how you lose an arm."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning. As a child of my master, you shouldn't act so foolish. Don't let that arrogance get the better of you, or else it will lead to your downfall."

With that, the back and forth ended as Yang just smirks at his words, continuing to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Bad Boy." She muttered to herself yet Adam still heard it due to being in earshot yet he just starts walking away yet not entirely in a bad mood.

"I didn't expect one of Sensei's kids to come up to me, yet this makes it all the easier." Was all he thought, knowing he hasn't yet achieved his goal but was able to take one step closer to it. Yet unknown to him and Yang, Cinder had overheard the entire conversation as a smile had made a long stay to her lips.

"To think it would be this easy," As she muttered that, she starts walking away while typing down Yang's name on her scroll, "Now to search for the other ones."

* * *

"(Sigh)..." Came the sound from one Rose's lips, opening her locker to retrieve her weapon, "Can't even get the chance to talk." She complained to herself, due to being unable to speak to Yang who didn't bother wanting to talk to her as she has "better things to do" and Blake was paying more attention to her book than when she tried to talk to her, leaving...

*click*

Upon hearing that sound, Ruby looks across from herself to find Weiss standing there, placing her headphones into her locker which almost immediately, Ruby brightens up.

"H-Hello again," Her words came out a little too quickly, appearing to be in a hurry for an answer, "Seems we're locker mates, ha..."

"..."

Ruby received no reply when she saw that Weiss was staring at her locker yet, she appeared to be, sad.

"Are you—" Ruby could not finish as they she noticed two others walking by them, Yang and Cerberus. The larger one walking behind the blonde who had a smile on her face.

"Whatever happens Cerberus, just remember you need to be sure not to...well," The blonde just looks back at the larger one, with a smile that gave the message, "You know."

With a nod, she just turns around while placing her arms behind her head, not even glancing at Ruby who seemed disappointed before turning back to Weiss as she spoke.

"A-Anyways—" She stops to see Weiss had already closed her locker, walking away with her rapier which the girl just looks down, that was when she noticed something sticking out at the bottom of her locker and bends down to push it in when she saw a word, letting the curiosity get the better of her she pulled it out, standing up to read and froze at what was written, so many insults placed on a single piece of paper, one line getting the most attention.

[ _Faunus hating Whore, you and your entire family should have been executed. I hope you get mauled by Grimm._ ]

After reading that, Ruby looks up to see that she was being given looks of anger and hate from many Faunus around the room with only one being somewhat conflicted, yet all she did was look away which results in her not seeing a reptilian Tail being stuck out, tripping the girl who fell on the floor, that gained attention from others who saw this.

"Ha!," the laugh originated from the Faunus standing at the locker where Weiss was passing, "Should have watched where you were walking, Schnee." Came the smug tone of one Faunus who was the owner of the snake tail, his characteristics being a skinny and lean male, having less muscle on him the most guys while possessing pale skin interspersed with scales. Wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His most define trait, wasn't his short sage green hair but his eyes, left eye was red with a slitted pupil while the other was blue with the same slit.

The others just watched this scene, did nothing with a few Faunus's being uncomfortable at the sudden act against her even tho they disliked her, mostly form one cat earned Faunus showing herself to be bothered. Among the others, the most annoyed was one red-haired huntress in training who was about to interfere when all of a sudden another came to the rescue.

"Are you ok," Came voice of one Rose who made her way to Weiss's side, surprising the girl who looks to see her worried expression before she got serious and directs her glare at the Faunus, "Why did you do that, I saw you trip her." When he heard that, the Faunus showed annoyance and anger as he took a step forward.

"Have you been living under a rock, human?" He spat the last part, showing his tolerance for Ruby growing less and less, "Don't you know who this, she's a Schnee!" Hearing his words, Weiss just stares at the floor, already knowing the moment she enters Beacon she would be treated like this, after what that man did, it was to be expected she would deal with bullying.

"So what," When those words were said, she caught many off guard by the outburst, more so the Faunus himself who tripped her, yet the one being the most shocked was the Heiress herself, "It's not her fault for what her dad did!"

"What," As he said it, the Faunus was greatly angered, hands turning to fists as he thought about his families suffering, "ARE YOU ACTUALLY DEF—" He was stopped cold upon a hand grabbing his shoulder, slowly he turned to find the towering Cerberus standing there, looking down at him.

"That...," As he spoke, his eyes gave off a slight glow, giving an ominous feeling due to the lighting making it so his face couldn't been seen beneath the hood. "Is...," his fingers tighten around his shoulder, causing the Faunus to flinch, "Enough." He finally finished, causing the Faunus to start sweating while Ruby saw it, on the guys wrists were Shackles, confusing her.

"Fine, whatever," He started just as the grip was loosened, giving him enough room to shake off the grip and start walking away, "Help the Schnee Trash for all I care."

"Thanks," The words causing the largest and tallest one to direct his gaze at Ruby, "I appreciate you stepping in." Upon hearing that word of thanks, Cerberus spoke.

"Help...friend." When she heard that, Ruby herself was surprised yet couldn't help but smile as she watched the large one turn away, walking towards Yang who wasn't all to bothered, in fact, she was smiling.

"Making some friends," Her words were followed by her elbowing the big guy with her smile widening despite it being the girl she herself tried not associating with until she saw that display Ruby showed, "aren't we, big guy?"

"Yes..."

Ruby could only smile at seeing that interaction, only stopping when she felt movement and watched Weiss picking herself up while holding her weapon.

"Are you—"

"Thank you..."

Was all that was said, just before the girl starts walking away from Ruby who was taken aback by the sudden action, having thought this was her moment to get to know her yet, in the end, she still wasn't opening up, well...opening up by much.

While Weiss was walking away, she passed by the red-haired girl who saw that her expression wasn't as sad as it was before the incident yet it was still sad in the end.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **AUTHOR NOTE: _That's it for this chapter and I hope to hear/read what you think of this chapter and the new style._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and to read what you think of this new writing style._**

Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Team

"Fine, whatever," He started just as the grip was loosened, giving him enough room to shake off the grip and start walking away, "Help the Schnee Trash for all I care."

"Thanks," The words causing the largest and tallest one to direct his gaze at Ruby, "I appreciate you stepping in." Upon hearing that word of thanks, Cerberus spoke.

"Help...friend." When she heard that, Ruby herself was surprised yet couldn't help but smile as she watched the large one turn away, walking towards Yang who wasn't all to bothered, in fact, she was smiling.

"Making some friends," Her words were followed by her elbowing the big guy with her smile widening despite it being the girl she herself tried not associating with until she saw that display Ruby showed, "aren't we, big guy?"

"Yes..."

Ruby could only smile at seeing that interaction, only stopping when she felt movement and watched Weiss picking herself up while holding her weapon.

"Are you—"

"Thank you..."

Was all that was said, just before the girl starts walking away from Ruby who was taken aback by the sudden action, having thought this was her moment to get to know her yet, in the end, she still wasn't opening up, well...opening up by much.

While Weiss was walking away, she passed by the red-haired girl who saw that her expression wasn't as sad as it was before the incident yet it was still sad in the end.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"Ah! The words originated from one female blonde who was placing bracelets on her arms when in fact they were deactivated forearm gauntlets. "finally get to wear these babies again!" She glances over to her friend who was just staring inside his locker.

"You know you could put that cloak in there?"

"...(grunt)..."

"(Sigh)...," came the sound from the red-eyed girl who looks at her friend, "sticking to the grunts of small talk as always, at least it's an improvement since we were kids."

"...Yes...," finally spoke the tallest and most likely largest one of the first-years, "it is." Hearing him, Yang couldn't help but smile due to having witnessed him sticking up for a girl, which of who she herself has yet to associate with.

Looking back, she saw that the girl appeared to be somewhat depressed at failing to make friends with the girl who gave her almost a cold shoulder.

(I'm Ruby Rose, it's...uh, it's nice to meet you!)

Yang just stares at the girl, seeing a great resemblance to one woman from her mother's pictures.

"So...she's Summer Rose's daughter..." as she thought about it, she could even imagine the woman's face next to Ruby's. "They look almost identical if not for a few—"

"Ridiculous!" the shout cut off Yang's train of thought as she annoyingly looks at a fellow blonde passing by her, holding a map and appearing to be lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

His words of sadness could be heard by many yet like Yang, they didn't really care but the girl only frowned at viewing Jaune as an annoyance.

"These days they'll have everyone enter this academy, must have taken a down hill since my mom was in this academy."

As she thought about that, the girl just lets her back lay against her locker, looking at all the students.

"I bet most of these first-years only came because this is where the 'Hero' first made his appearance," her thoughts caused her to form a scowl but thanks to her sunglasses it was mostly hidden, "disappointing."

Yang just couldn't conceal what she felt, seeing many as just tourists and not fighters at all, only a few caught her eye such as one red-head who she knew for a fact was famous for a few reasons.

 ** _crack/snap-crash_**

Hearing those sounds, Yang blinks in surprise and looks to see that Cerberus had accidentally...not only broken the lock and door of the locker but also caused it to fall over, seeing this the girl starts to sweatdrop while her 'friend' immediately starts picking it up while looking around to see others were staring at him, specifically the girl located a few lockers down, her most noticeable feature being a pair of rabbit ears.

Not only was she watching this scene but also one Ruby Rose who had retrieved her scythe and had walked away from her locker, only stopping to see the scene before noticing that Weiss was sitting away from everyone on a bench, waiting for them to be called on.

"Don't worry, " When she heard that, Ruby turns to see one smiling red-head, standing behind her with a bright smile on her face. "you did a good job."

"Really?" Her words were filled with clear confusion combined with the expression on her face, "She still looks very sad."

"Well, true but she doesn't look as sad as she did and I believe that's because of you." Ruby was very much surprised and just looks back at the girl still sitting her herself.

"Should I try talking to her again?"

"No, I suggest later today after the initiation."

Hearing that being said, she just looks back at Weiss worryingly before she heard the loudspeakers go off.

[Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.]

Upon hearing that, Weiss stands up as she didn't take any time to look at the others and just heads for the door with Ruby just staring at her back worryingly.

"It was nice meeting you." The red-heads words came with a smile as she walks past Ruby who looks at her as she watched the others start heading for the door before looking down at her feet.

"What would mom do in this situation?"

* * *

"Wait a second, " Ruby began to feel awfully suspicious, not for what happened but for where they were at. That being the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest while standing on silver tiles. "didn't mom say something about silver-tiles?"

As she continued trying to recall it, she felt that it was connected to something bad yet couldn't recall what, unlike Yang who was on her right, smiling with her arms crossed, staring at Ozpin who stood in front of them with Glynda on his left.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities—" He couldn't finish the moment one Branwen spoke.

"We already get that, can't we start things yet?" Her words were filled with a carefree tone yet unlike Ozpin, Glynda wasn't having her arrogance.

"Ms. Branwen, " as she spoke, she showed great annoyance on her face, "you have not even begun the initiation test and you have already disrespected the—".

"That is fine, Glynda." His words caused her to look at him with shock on her face.

"But sir—"

"It is fine."

Hearing that, Yang just smiles to herself at seeing this despite Glynda glaring at her.

"As you wish," with reluctance, she continued, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." When Glynda said that, the group appeared not so surprised unlike one Rose who was smiling at finding out this was a way to make friends yet silently hoping it isn't someone she can get along with.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Yang appeared to show annoyance as she rather not team up with some nobodies but stick with her friend. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Groans came from one Ruby Rose who hated hearing that as she may get someone that didn't like her one bit.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." as he said that, while Ruby voiced her shock the Headmaster looked Yang and tapped his glasses, gaining a loud sigh as she took her sunglasses off with annoyance.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest—yes Mr. Arc?" His words aimed at one of the blondes who had a hand raised.

"Well um..." he looked around to see everyone was staring at him. "Which ways north?"

"..."

"Never mind."

Everyone just stares at the embarrass Jaune yet a couple of them didn't know where exactly North was until Ozpin pointed in the direction to his right.

"That is North...now as I was saying, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

A nervous laugh originated from Jaune who looked around yet again everyone was staring at him, causing him to just gulp loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." the headmaster's eyes focus on the forest while he spoke the next part. "Due to unfortunate events that took place last time, we placed a Huntsman and Huntress in the forest in case any of you lives are endangered. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Yet again, Jaune raised his shaking hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! He said loudly, ignoring Jayne's attempt to get help. "Now, take your positions."

"Take our positions?" Ruby muttered as she looks around to see almost everyone preparing themselves for something, striking a pose except for a few.

"Wait—" Ruby stops as she her clicking from below her and immediately froze, slowly she looks down than to her right to hear the other silver tiles making that sound and that was when her eyes bug out and immediately she grabs her weapon, fumbling with it just as she grabs it tightly just before the silver tile sent her flying with a yell being her from her, appearing to lose control as she was spinning in the air uncomfortably just as her mother did during her initiation.

* * *

"That," Spoke the red-haired and horned man watching from a distance away. "doesn't look good."

His attention was on the first to have been launched, Ruby who was spinning in the air, she couldn't be blamed since she graduated a couple of years before she was supposed to and most likely didn't learn any landing strategy along the way, meaning that she was going to crashing. Without another word being said, Adam hurried as he was placed closer to where the springs were aimed to send a student, allowing him to react quickly in case someone was going to crash.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, WITH PARTNERS COMES A TEAM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you this chapter as I think I may have gotten an idea on the schedule of updating stories but not sure yet. Also, currently I'm considering the pairing for Adam._**

Chapter 7

"This is why," Muttered one Adam Taurus, who was making his way quickly through the forest towards the uncontrollably spinning Ruby. "we need to remove the landing strategy for the freshman."

As he ran, high in the air Ruby was gripping her weapon tightly for dear life, afraid to let go as she held onto it and watching this scene was one smiling Yang who found Ruby's situation to be very amusing before looking back, seeing Cerberus having already launched behind her yet he was already descending rapidly towards the trees.

"Hey, Cerberus!" Her yell triggered a head movement beneath the hood, causing it to appear to look in her direction. "Meet up with me once you land!" Yang shouted out to her friend who appears to have heard as he enters the forest, landing into the trees where he disappears tho a flock of birds shoots out of the tree he had entered. After seeing that, Yang turns away and smiles at what happens next while Ruby finally snaps out of it as she heard a shriek escape the beak of a single bird she hits, leaving behind a burst of feathers as she plummets downwards towards the very trees.

"Birdie, no!" As she shouted that, Ruby quickly thinks of something and starts shooting her gun yet the force of each round wasn't strong enough to slow her down by much, resorting to activate her Crescent Rose's scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade yet it simply cuts through the branch with ease, falling downwards at a slower pace but not slow enough as she starts hitting branches, losing her weapon along the way just as below her, stood Adam.

"Where did she go?" His tone was clear confusion as he was looking around, having seen her entered the forest through the trees and expecting her to have landed before he got to her, that was until he heard rustling from above.

"Watch ooooooooo—" As he heard that he looks up as he expected to find Ruby above him yet what he found was the girls head approaching his own, resulting in a head-to-head confrontation that ended up knocking both to the ground with Ruby rubbing her head a little, glad her aura was unlocked to stop most of the pain.

"Ow..." As she said it, she looks up to see Adam had fallen on his ass, staring at Ruby as if witnessing an idiot, causing the girl to give an uncomfortable laugh while scratching the back of her head.

"S-Sorry Adam!" She finally said, while quickly standing up. "I didn't mean to hit you head for-wait! Where's crescent—"

Only stopping after her weapon, Crescent Rose fell, its blade stabbing into the earth between Adam's legs, causing both to go wide-eyed and silent as Adam knew even with his aura, it would hurt like a bitch.

Slowly, he looks up at the girl who was now fidgeting and appearing to expect to be yelled at, but all she got was a sigh from Adam who stood up, grabbing the scythe by its handle.

"How did you even get into this school with your skill?"

That simple question, even if his eyes had a blindfold, it could be said that he had a look of disappointment on his face and the answer he got was surprising.

"Hey, it's not that easy!" She looked away as she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "I got moved ahead by two years, we didn't get to landing strategy yet and if it wasn't for Glynda showing up I might've gotten really hurt."

When Adam heard that, he was indeed surprised and wondered why she has moved ahead despite what was shown already about her situation before thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Ruby, was it?" His question gained her full attention, telling him that was her name before he spoke again. "Did Summer train you before you entered the academy?"

"How did you know my mom's name?" Her gaze said it all, suspicious as well as alerted when she heard that but Adam just turns away.

"She's from the famous Team STRQ, the best team Beacon ever had as well as there are pictures of them around this school. Not to mention you have the same last name and you look a lot like your mother only furthers it." Hearing the reasons, Ruby looks away embarrassed as she's heard quite a few times how she looks just like her mother, and with that, she spoke.

"Mom didn't really teach me, she was always the overprotective type. Even after she unlocked my aura, she wasn't very keen on training me..." As she said that, he saw her puff her cheeks with clear annoyance on her face while arms crossed.

"I had to wait until I got to Signal to start training, thanks to Uncle Qrow I was able to use Crescent Rose."

"Uncle? I didn't know he was related to you?"

"He's technically not, I just like calling him Uncle Qrow since he's acted like an uncle to me since I was little."

Hearing this, Adam could only presume the reason why Qrow trained her was that he was her father before he turns away from her.

"I'll just keep watch of you until you find your partner, but" His tone appeared to be relaxed again while he was turning around. "Why did you want to become a Huntress?"

When she heard that, she showed a surprise before she gave her reason.

"Because I have a dream." The sudden change in time had gained the Faunus's attention. "Child or not, dim-witted or not...I don't care what anyone calls me... I know what I wanna be and that's to become a hero who saves everyone, like in the storybooks."

Surprise, that was all that was shown on Adam's face as he soon enough smiles.

"That's actually a pretty good reason. Despite the skill, the goal you have is that of a True Huntress."

It was after saying that the red-hooded girl blushes at the praise she was receiving.

"T-Thank you."

With a nod, the two start moving finally with Adam leading the way as they moved in a hurry to not stay by themselves for too long but as Adam guided her through trees, a sudden question was asked.

"Why do you wear a blindfold?" Her question was filled with curiosity but instead, it got an undesirable effect through her eyes. The Faunus just stops walking and stands in the same spot, causing Ruby's eyes to widen in realization.

" **I-I'M SORRY!** I didn't—" She stops the moment she saw him raise a hand, silencing the girl who was confused till she saw him grab his hilt of sword, crouching a little and on guard as he felt a disturbance which Ruby just grips her own weapon tightly till they both heard a rustle behind the girl, causing Adam to turn immediately as yet what jumps out was a rabbit, one bouncing away in a hurry which Adam began to relax till he saw Ruby's expression begin to change and with that he turns full speed and on the attack, finding a Beowolf already in mid-leap and just before he could swing, something got to it first. From above came a single sight of blonde hair as a fist slams into the mask of the Grimm while connecting with the ground, causing an explosion of debris with Adam still in the same stance and Ruby getting closer behind Adam until she saw who it was.

"Well, if it isn't the bad boy Huntsman." The tone of Yang's was carefree, not bothered in the slightest as she made her way towards the student of her father. "Could it be you were hunting 'me'?" Her red-eyes were focused on the blindfolded guy standing before her, quite in a good mood at finding him here before she turns to look at Ruby which she sighs not much of disliking it beyond belief but more so there's no point going against her wishes.

"I would have preferred Cerberus but instead I got you, well no helping it."

Hearing that, Ruby felt hurt by her words and even visibly shows it yet Yang didn't pay it much mind and turns to Adam while she spoke.

"So what actually brings you out here?" Her tone like Ruby's was that of curiosity as well. "I doubt it's because Oz thinks someone is gonna die."

"I am just a precaution, so just continue your test." It was after saying that, he turns away just as Yang felt annoyed that he was already gonna leave and quickly moved to get in front of him, to stop him.

"Already eager to leave, and here I thought you wouldn't mind spending time with two cute girls?"

"I have a job to do Branwen, I don't have time to waste."

Yang just smiles as she found him to be interesting, a student of her father should be as such, not jumping at the chance to get with her, unlike most guys who would literally jump at the chance before she knocked their asses out without even care due to even presuming they had a chance.

Adam made his way to leave, that was until he heard it, they heard it and that being a very high-pitched girlish scream echoing through the entire forest that surprised them.

* * *

"Why are you following me?!"

"What do you mean, we just so happen to have the same destination in mind."

That was the explanation Yang had for why she and Ruby were chasing after him, running through the forest full speed behind Adam tho the blonde was the slowest one, Ruby doing a very good job at keeping up with Adam who had one hand on his weapon as he jumped over bushes and quickly slashed at Grimm's faces, some having their heads cleaved off of their necks.

" _Amazing._ "

Thought the Rose who was smiling at the fluent yet brutal attacks Adam made with his weapon while Yang was quite excited at wondering what her father taught him before he suddenly came to a stop the moment they started approaching a clearing, getting behind a bush which the two girls followed suit, kneeling down behind Adam.

"There are armed hostiles up ahead." As he spoke, he was about to move positions when he heard Yang speak up.

"How can you see, you're wearing a blindfold?"

That simple question caused Adam to look back, seeing Yang was sporting a big smile at finding it funny while Ruby wondered the same thing, evident by the expression upon her face. This only caused Adam to sigh and went back to looking from where he stood, and seeing armed men at the entrance of a large dark cave, they had machinery lifting large crates and entering the cave. To the left of the cave, what he spots was one Jaune Arc tied up and gagged, sitting on the outside of the cave and unarmed.

Seeing this, Adam visibly sighs at seeing they have a hostage and jolts upon hearing movement and turns incredibly fast as Blush reverts to a gun that was directed behind them, finding none other than Pyrrha with her hands raised.

"Hello."

* * *

" _I still haven't found anyone._ "

Was the only thought of Blake who was walking by herself past trees to find a partner but only stops with her cat ears twitching.

"Who's there?!" With that simple demand, she turns all the way just as an Ursa leaping out. Blake just stands her guard as another Ursa appears from the bushes, charging at her yet all she did was was take in a deep breath as the Ursa slashes her, yet her body simply turns into a puff of smoke much to the confusion of the two Grimm who look at each other until from above fell Blake atop one of the Grimm that she proceeds to stab in its face, resulting in its body hitting the ground just as she prepares herself to fight the other that was roaring at her but it was at that moment the Ursa Major suddenly stopped, surprising Blake who watched as it's body goes limp, revealing Weiss standing behind it with Rapier in hand much to the Faunus's surprise as they just stare at each other.

* * *

It was now four of them, Adam, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha who were kneeling behind a bush and trees as they discussed the plan to save Jaune, Yang wanted to go guan blazing yet it was immediately shut down while sneaking from Ruby was also shut down, the only choice is a good distraction which would be Adam but before they could implement the plan, they heard an argument of sorts from within the cave.

" **I DON'T CARE, WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!** "

"And I told you, maybe you just keep your voice down."

When the two heard that yelling, they watched two individuals

The inside of his helmet and the tactical visor

One was a militaristic looking man wearing a full-body black suit with yellow platings on the upper body, arms, and legs. His armor looked smooth but had sharp edges while his helmet consisted of a helmet with a yellow visor that seemed to be lighting up for what on the inside.

On his right was a young man who appeared to be petite looking, yet had a muscular build to him. He had grey eyes and striking white hair with multiple colors mixed into it with the hair in the back of his head reaching his back. His clothing was a simple outfit which was him having a white button-up shirt under a dark red vest, black pants, white gloves, and a black hat with a teddy bear strapped to it.

" **DO YOU NOT REALIZE ANYTHING?!** " His fingers point at Jaune who looked alert. "He's among a group of students that were sent launched in the air, more are around! If we're caught, we will only have a single hostage!"

Yet even when told this, the man simply smiles calmly.

"Due to my associate, Roman having turned over a new leaf, we couldn't use the areas that were under his control since they were being watched now. Tho from the looks, it seems I got the wrong date when planning the movement of equipment so I apologize." His tone was smooth and gentle, yet the soldier wouldn't have it as he grabs him by his shirt.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?!" Hearing such a demand, the other students just stayed completely focused on the conversation, loud enough for them to hear but what they saw caused them to freeze in utter shock.

"Because they're here."

With those three simple words, immediately the man reaches up from behind his head and grabs something. Pulling it out to reveal a vintage sniper rifle painted with animals on it and having a bayonet attaches to it. He had pointed it directly at where they were located before pulling the trigger and that fired a single round, a device that splits apart with multiple flying objects flying with smoke trials, it wasn't a bullet is fired, it was a device that split up into multiple projectiles, miniature missiles.

" **EVAAAAADE!** "

With that one word, Adam turns fast as he grabs Ruby around the waist as he jumps just as Yang and Pyrrha did the same by jumping back. What happens next were multiple flashes just as explosions erupted right after, sending debris, trees, and dirt everywhere. Upon seeing this, the soldier was shocked before looking back at the smiling man.

"Ahahahah, you 'Union' guys should stay more alert when it comes to your surroundings. Thankfully, you hired 'us' help you out."

With that said, he drops the man who just brushes himself off as the two turns towards the forest with an armed man exiting out of the cave, all the while Jaune was freaking out.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, BATTLE WITH THE PRO'S.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and Deviljho's Hatred gets thanks for helping me create a specific character, Edmond._**

Chapter 8

There was an unnatural silence between the Faunus and the Schnee, tho they walked together towards a single direction, the two hardly even spoke a single word upon meeting eyes.

"What should I say, after that luggage incident I can tell she hates me like the others."

Weiss just kept her mouth shut, trying to think of something, anything that could help the situation they were in and fix what has happened between them.

"What did you mean, by what you said how Jacques isn't your father?" That simple question caused Weiss to freeze as her eyes widened all the way, looking back at Blake who was staring at her with her very own conflicted expression. This only caused her to look away while rubbing her arm, a look of discomfort on her face.

"It's as I said...outside my family, I may be known as his daughter but in truth, my mother cheated on him with someone else. The reason why it was never revealed, because my real father has a lot of enemies, so they decided it was best to hide this fact from the media, to protect me." After she finished, she gave out a breath while Blake just stares at her, wondering who her father could be that would have enemies before she stopped cold, eyes completely wide. Only a single person popping up in her head, one person to be exact.

"Your father...he's the Hero...?" The moment Blake said that Weiss froze and turned with wide-eyes as the two just stare at each other yet before anything else could be said, it happened. A loud explosion in the distance followed by smoke, both turning the direction of that before they make eye contact, in an instant, the two ran off towards the explosion.

* * *

The masked soldiers simply pour out of the cave, armed with guns as they made there way past the militaristic and well-dressed leaders, standing in front of them as they took aim.

"Thulian," As the military leader spoke, the other simply smiles with a gentle expression that meant peace. "if it turns out you purposely planned this on the day of the initiation, I'll end you."

"Ahahaha, now, now, my friend Edmond. We have intruders and fighting amongst ourselves would be poor in choice." Despite the situation he was in, the man still continued to speak with a smile upon his face while Edmond just stares at him beneath his helmet.

"Enough!" Edmonds sudden shout caused the guards to stop and look at him. "We have already been found out, only a matter of time before more arrive so take what we need and leave immediately!"

Without even another word, the guards let their weapons pointed towards the ground as they run past the two towards the cave, quickly grabbing small objects such as large paper scrolls, suitcases, and devices as fast as they can. While they were grabbing what they need as they left, the two men just stared at the forest where few trees were on fire with debris everywhere.

"Oops, guess they're now hiding."

Despite his words, Edmond simply taps his helmet in which the visor lights up, his head turning in the direction where Adam was against a tree next to a wide-eyed Ruby who gripped Crescent rose while near them was Yang and Pyrrha doing the same.

"You three, make your way back to the cliff and warn Ozpin immediately." As he spoke, he prepared himself as he begins crouching while gripping the hilt of Wilt. "I'll hold them off, this is not up a debate."

It was with those words, he jumps out from where he was hiding. Gaining their attention as they followed him do a roll before he leaps directly for them, more so for Edmond who seemed to be tracking them with his helmet. Yet the man didn't react but instead press a button on the helmet to deactivate the tracking. Adam moves swiftly for the man, not letting any time go to waste as he draws Wilt from brush and swings yet he was met was a surprise upon Thulian blocking it by outstretching his weapon, still sporting his usual calm demeanor despite the attacker before their very eyes.

With a simple 'tch' being released from his lips, his feet hit the ground and proceeds to jump back while drawing out brush in order to begin letting loose a round of bullets at Thulian yet with ease he fluently moves in a way to successfully dodge each round fired at him before he ends up closing the distance by a sudden dash of speed at Adam who puts brush away and swung at the man who was then surprised as he was pushed back by the sudden combination of afterimages coming from Adam, each delivering a strike he successfully blocked yet still was pushed back.

While this was happening, Adam had already sheathed his sword with the red clothing on his body appearing to glow red once again with his hair followed by black and red bolts of lightning coming off of him as he swung down, delivering a red wave of energy at Thulian who simply smiles as he jumps out of the way, letting it head straight for Edmond who made quick head movements, likely in surprised at Thulian's actions yet much to the shock of Adam he just thrusts his hands forwards before ripping them apart, severing the energy attack in two as it passes by him.

"Oops, that was my fault, Edmond."

"Next time you pull something like that, I won't just let it go."

While they had this small back and forth, Adam was staring at the two as he wondered what their semblances were due to Edmond having ripped his attack in two. Yet his planning on what to do next was cut short when he heard a branch snap behind him followed by the two men turning in his direction.

"Seems to me you'll be needing help."

Almost instantly as he heard the voice, Adam turned in shock to see the proudly smiling Yang just standing there in the open with her arms crossed, staring at the two which immediately Adam turns to her.

" **YANG, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GETTING INVOLVED! I AM ORDERING YOU TO RETURN TO THE HEADMASTER, IMMEDIATELY!** " Adam's tone was very serious yet the blonde simply smiles, putting his words in the trash as she directed her red-eyes upon her target.

"Hey you, the guy with the robot voice; Edmond right?" That question gained head movements as he just turns his head directly towards her, her smug smile stuck to her face before watching her thrust her left fist into the palm of her hand.

"How about we fight, I don't see any weapons on you so you must be a hands-on kinda guy?" Her question gained even greater annoyance from the red-head.

"Ya—" He stops upon Thulian getting in front of him, giving an easy-going laugh as he stood before the Faunus.

"Let's not interfere, I am quite curious about how things will turn out." His words only gained an attack from Adam who very quickly swipes at the man yet his blade met the blade of his gun, responding even faster than a second upon his movement which surprised the Faunus. While this was happening, Edmond was staring at the blonde Branwen cracking her knuckles. In the end, a sigh could be heard from the individual who starts to move.

"I have bigger things to deal with, so I'll make this quick."

Her smile soon falters a little, instead of charging for her or instead of eating for her to make the first move. What she sees as the man simply entering a boxing stance, his feet creating a pendulum effect by bouncing a little back and forth.

"Make this quick?" Her words were laced with a noticeably annoyed tone. "Are you all ready doubting me?"

"It isn't doubted, I know you can't beat me."

That simple response held no emotion but a simple question being answered, causing the one blonde to launch herself right at Edmond full speed. She pulled her right arm back the moment she launched, planning on knocking his ass down with one punch which was sent right at him the moment one of her feet met the ground in front of Edmond.

Her fist was directed right for Edmond's face behind the helmet yet he reacted at that very moment, turning his upper body to the right with his lower half the following suit, the motion his body moved was enough for his left shoulder to knock away her punch before it could make contact, causing her body to start moving past him from her momentum by with eyes slowly widening as her gauntlet lets out a single round, slowing her down just a little before a single hand grabs her by her hair, with a single pull her body was forced backward and with that moment a fist was followed by. In that instant, a single body was sent through the air, dazed as it hits the ground with a loud thud, followed by a roll.

Seeing this, Adam was very much surprised but not at the fight itself but the after-effects yet he couldn't get involved due to Thulian keeping him busy, unleashing a barrage of thrusts with his weapon accurately to the point it's causing Adam to move in ways his body isn't used to, forcing him to take steps back as he was having trouble.

"Fuck, that hurt."

With those words, a groan was heard from one particular blonde who started lifting her body. "I didn't expect—" Yang's clear annoyance and slight surprise was as silenced when she saw something dripping, looking down she saw droplets of red hitting the patch of dirt before the taste in her mouth hit her, immediately touching her mouth and pulling it away, she found blood much to her shock.

"Wait, but my Aura was up; how did he~~" Her voice died with her eyes widening and looks back up to find Edmond standing over her, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't have all day, stand up."

Those simple words caused Yang's eyes to widen as she saw an exact image of her mother in the place of Edmond. Anger began to boil from the girls who's hair ablaze as she stands up in a full charge, bringing up her arms to attack yet instead it was cut short by the sudden barrage of fast jabs that stopped her in her place with wide eyes.

"It wasn't a fluke, my Aura isn't working?!"

Confusion, that was the only expression on her face as she brought her arms up due to the barrage once again continuing, forcing her to simply block as her only defense due to never dealing with someone like him.

" **HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HURTING ME?!** " Her demand was simply ignored as she tenses up again but it was feint, instead, she got an uppercut directly to the ribs, resulting in wide eyes as a pained yell was forced down yet her expression spoke volumes to Edmond.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The blonde tried to gain distance but was stopped by a single foot, his own atop of hers to prevent retreat. Immediately Yang prepared for an attack, only for an unexpected kick that slams into her leg, gaining excruciating pain from the strong strike, once again her aura not being able to protect her body as he dealt physical damage, leaving a large bruise where it connected.

Upon feeling her aching leg, Yang grits her teeth in anger as she recalled the training she went through.

" **DAMMIT!** " As she screamed, her hair seemed to have gone ablaze at that moment as she did a sudden dash towards Edmond who immediately backed while bringing his arms up.

"Disappointing."

It was with this single word Edmond had uttered as the girl began wildly throwing punches at him, her anger leading to her punches not carrying the accuracy needed to actually land a hit against her opponent who moved fluently yet quickly as he continued his hopping. After seconds, he turned the tables with his own strikes leaving their marks.

He continued punching her, some directly into her face, leaving bruises behind from his jabs, she didn't stop but began to eventually slow down from the countless strikes to her face that he kept repeatedly delivering to her and some to her abdomen, angering her more at the fact she's losing due to the massive gap between them and because of it, she became infuriated.

" **I WON'T LOSE!** " As she screamed that, blood covering her teeth she charged, bringing her arms up in order to block frontal attacks just enough for her to get close enough to grab him. Yet her plan was instantly shattered, in the moments upon her closing in on him, Edmond had swung his right arm past Yang's arms, delivering a devastating hook to her temple, the after-effects were instant as her vision became hazy right before she was struck in the face with a loud crack as her nose broke. That single punch caused her to start stumbling back, in a daze.

"Wha~~" Yang was cut off as Edmond's fist again came barreling into her face, slamming into her left cheek.

"YA~n~g~~~~~~~"

Nothing else could be heard as the Branwen lost consciousness, falling on her back with blood leaking from her mouth and nose. There was no struggle to stop as Yang's body goes limp just as his fist pulls back to reveal the battered Yang's face, half her face appearing more injured from that last strike.

" **YANG!** "

Yet despite his yell, he couldn't get close due to Thulian's constant involvement with his fluent motions as he kept getting in front of him. With the grit of his teeth, Adam charged forward, blade a blur as he struck faster and faster at Thulian who simply smirked as he spun round and round Adam, body contorting at the last moment to avoid each and every strike he tried to deal yet to no-hit. Even when using his shadows in a way that would conceal themselves behind one another, Thulian predicted each strike and successfully countered before doing a particular dodge that had him in midair, middling. Adam took her chance to strike him at that moment but failed when the older individual was able to block despite how difficult it should have been, doing so that seemed impossible to the Faunus who watched him simply stand up straight, fixing his jacket.

"Ahahaha, isn't this quite fun?"

Adam just grits his teeth as he directed his head towards Yang, glaring behind his blindfold at Edmond who had a foot against her face, moving it to see if she was still conscious.

"As expected—" Immediately he stops speaking an his arms instinctively moved up in order to defend a sudden strike by a shield, the sudden surprise causing him to step a few steps back before looking past his arms to watch as the shield flew back to the hand of a certain red-haired fellow student of Yang, standing in front of her with a determined expression. With this distraction, Adam took his chance after he picked up a handful of dirt and dashed for Thulian who turns with a smile before his face turns to shock at the sudden dirt being thrown at his face, causing him to instinctively flinch with Adam taking his chance as he moved his second hand to his already midair blade that was charging up but before impact could be made and Thulian opening his eyes, a third arrival made himself known.

*Clang*

Sparks flew as Adam became shocked upon his blade meeting that of an axe connected by a chain, the edge being dark-blue and what more he had noticed was the fact the energy in his blade was being siphoned off by the blade, seeming to absorb it to increase its color before it traveled up the chain, with that, the Faunus immediately jumps back to avoid a dark-blue wave of energy passing by him.

" **WHAT?!** " Adam directs his head in the direction of the one who did it to see a lone man sitting on a tree branch. His clothing consisting of ninja-like wear from his pants to his sleeveless shirt. His face is concealed by that of an Oni mask whole the head covered by a black headpiece.

"Ahahaha," Thulian laughed as he turned to the newcomer with a smile. "Guess the boss wants to see me, huh?"

His simple question earned a nod as the figure jumps down from the branch, his gaze on Adam who returned it while on guard as well as keeping an eye on Edmond who did not make a move just like Pyrrha.

"Well, guess I gotta go!"

That sudden sentence alerted Edmond who turned towards them.

"That wasn't apart of the deal!"

"Sorry, you should take your problem up with my boss. But until then, gotta go."

With those words, he suddenly gave a wave as he dashed off into the forest where he disappeared from view, Adam would have followed yet couldn't due to Edmond still in their location as well as the one walking backward into the trees, the new arrival who simply stares at Adam who did the same back, both watching until the other disappeared from view. With this, it left only Edmond by himself which he simply sighs while shuffling in one of his pockets, taking out a device of sorts which both became prepared.

"I have better things to do than deal with this now."

Adam charged forwards, straight for Edmond who instantly reacts by kicking Yang right into the man who caught her, this moment he was left open as Edmond was already before him, his leg mid-swing for his face and it was about to land it's marked till suddenly a weapons ribbon wraps around his leg, stopping him just as a glyph appears under him, changing the gravity itself.

"Adam!" Shouted the heiress who had arrived with Blake, both of their eyes upon Edmond while Adam was laying Yang down, looking up in anger while Pyrrha took this as her one chance to free Jaune who up till nap was panicking a hell of a lot at what he was witnessing before his eyes.

"All of you, get out of here!"

"Adam, we can all work together—"

" **WEISS! THAT'S AN ORDER—** "

It was at this moment, Edmond has had enough as he suddenly dashed for both girls, shocking Weiss who was in a stance the entire time to prevent Edmond from moving while Blake was pulled towards him after he grabbed the ribbon. By the time Pyrrha turned after freeing Jaune's arms, she saw both girls being slammed hard into the ground, clear shock on their faces as they too felt pain. Yet as Adam was about to give chase, the man presses the device, resulting in the cave exploding, sending debris flying as everyone covered themselves but were blown back by the explosion, turning the area from peaceful green to a burning area of the forest.

Adam was the first to get up, teeth-gritting in clear anger what had transpired before he bends down and picks Yang up.

" **IS EVERYONE ELSE OK?!** "

His question immediately got answers as he saw Pyrrha standing up, helping Jaune standing up as they were the closest to the explosion while Blake and Weiss did the same, despite them showing clear signs of pain after getting the air knocked out of them. Adam just looks in the direction, past the burning trees where Edmond went off too.

"First Kage and now these guys, again I wasn't able to do much like I'm back in the academy." As he thought that, he looks at the students behind him.

" **FOLLOW ME!** " With that simple order, he begins to run with Yang still unconscious in his arms while the others followed suit after him as they ran past burning trees.

* * *

"Now I have to contact General Anchor to alert him of the situation, he'll most likely have me killed for failing...but..." Edmond was in thought, running towards the destination his soldiers were directed towards in case something happened, running past trees and Grimm alike. "That girl, she's the same one from the picture. If I instead report to the Commander-in-Chief, despite my failure I could very well be forgiven for locating her."

As he continued his thoughts, he felt irritation.

"Why did we have to work with those individuals, a Crime organization when one of their own betrayed them? It's best that I talk to 'hear' about it."

In the end, he pushed away those thoughts and continued running.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NEW TEAMS AND THE CLASSIFICATION OF GRIMM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as it begins the real plot of the story now. If you got any questions you can either PM me or review._**

Chapter 9

"This...is indeed quite troubling." Muttered a single man who had a nice cup of hot coffee sitting in front of him but he did not drink it, instead of focusing on what happened in front of him which was Adam reporting to him with Glynda on his fight earlier in the day.

"This isn't a coincidence, sir. First, a Devil Grimm infiltrated the school and now a group of armed individuals was found in Emerald Forest, storing equipment before they blew it up to hide what it was." His tone grew much more serious as he went on. "Something is going to happen, and it will be disastrous."

"Mr. Taurus, I know you are worried but we cannot just cancel the Vytal Festival over every—"

They were stopped as they heard the elevator doors opening, turning to find one Roman standing in the center the elevator with one cigar sticking out of his mouth before taking it out to blow a ring of smoke.

"You called four-eye—" He was cut off by his cigar being abruptly levitated out of his hand and crushed before thrown in the garbage can by one fierce glaring teacher who pushes up her glasses, gaining a sigh as the orange-haired, 'thief' starts to drag himself towards the desk.

"What can I do for you guys, as you know I'm a fairly busy man with the whole 'guard duty' thi—"

"By busy, do you mean blackmailing Third years to do some delivering?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Upon hearing this exchange, Ozpin just pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Am I to assume that one Cardin Winchester was lying when he told us upon being found with an envelope in a class filled with lien I might add was a payment for doing a delivery job.

"Ohhhhh, thaaaaaat! It's nothing bad, it's all legal in the eyes of the law." Despite pointing it out with a carefree smile, it didn't help the hole he had already started digging for himself.

"That really does make it better." With a hint of sarcasm and a raised eyebrow, Roman was about to reach for his cigars but stops when noticing Glynda's glare so he stops and looks at Ozpin.

"So why was I asked to come up here," He approaches the desk "it can't just be for what we just talked about, right?"

As he asked that, Ozpin takes out a photo and places it on his desk, the sight of the one in it got a more reluctant expression, seeing a well-dressed man, the same one the students and Adam fought in the forest.

The once criminal just reaches into his pocket and takes out a cigar, the sight triggering Glynda who was about to act before Ozpin interferes with an arm and the shake of a head, allowing Roman to smoke which he does so, letting out a single puff man of smoke before he spoke.

"His names Thulian Gray."

"How and where did you meet him?"

"Years ago, when I and Neo were on our own in the streets of Vale." His tone took a more sad tone yet the expression was that of being reminiscent as if he were thinking back to a different time.

"You could say, we're like brothers." As he lets out another puff of smoke, his eyes narrowed a little. "After what happened with the Hero a year ago, our contact stopped so haven't seen him."

"What can you tell us about the organization?" With Glynda's question in the air, she got a surprising response.

"Can't."

"What do you mean can't?!"

"Simple, because that was one of the conditions the boss gave me when I was leaving it with Neo. Can't disclose information about the workings and etc," His words only furthered to get on Glynda's nerves. "Thulian's name is the only thing I'm gonna give you..."

"You can't be—"

"That is alright Glynda, am I to assume that goes for this man as well?" Ozpin himself expected that answer to be the same yet even so he showed the other being the man wearing the Oni mask. This got a different reaction, one of confusion as the tamed Thief took the photo before tossing it back on the table with a shrug.

"Nope," His back begins to turn towards the elevator door. "never seen that guy before. Must've been my replacement when I left... Can I go now?"

"You may, but where is your partner?"

That gained an expression that appeared to be one of thinking.

"Dunno?"

"Roman, even if you are allowed here that doesn't mean you can do what you want..."

"...but I'm smoking a cigar?" Instantly the cigar was gone from his hand. "Was smoking a cigar, I mean."

It was at this point that Adam starts moving towards the elevator as he spoke.

"If that's all, I'm gonna be going now."

"As you wish, Mr. Taurus."

* * *

Adam simply focused on the destination in mind, a certain blonde that got a one-way ticket to Beacon's infirmary, thankfully they had doctors on hand in staff so immediate help was brought to the injured such as one unconscious blonde.

As he made his way through the halls, passing by both students and a couple of nurses, he could hear clear shouting and shattering of glass which quickened his pace. Turning a corner he saw a nurse and doctor leaving the room, home to one shouting teen all the while sitting outside the door and against the wall was one large freshman student, Cerberus who still wore his cloak to conceal himself.

Without greeting him, Adam walks past him yet took into account the chains coming from the cloak. When he entered, he found one nearby table had been flipped which sent glass contents of a pitcher and cup onto the floor where it shattered. Near it was a pissed Branwen in bed, farthest corner of the room not paying him any attention. She was glaring at her fists that held torn bandages, teeth-gritting and hair appearing to almost be ablaze, only snapping out of it upon hearing knocking at the door, being greeted with the sight of Adam standing there yet she just looks away.

"What do you want?" Her scowl increased. "Came to gloat about me getting my ass kicked easily, after all, I did the same to you."

Seeing as she was looking at him, he decided to approach her more before sitting down upon a bed opposite hers.

"I simply came to see how you were doing, judging by your attitude it seems I had nothing to worry about."

"Ha! Funny, you act like you care but it's just because my old man was your master."

"Well, your not entirely wrong nor are you entirely right."

"Huh?" This time she looked at him in confusion. "What are you going on about, now?"

Adam goes into his pocket to take out a note before tossing it the confused Yang who caught it, opening it which her eyes widen all the way.

"Not only was this a mission given by your father it is also my duty as a huntsman to protect the students." He proceeds to stand up, facing the doorway. "Yet again I wasn't able to defeat the foes before me, so your not the only one who needs to grow stronger."

As he spoke, he took a single step yet stops and turns to Yang after recalling something.

"Oh yeah, there's another thing I needed to inform you about."

"What?"

"The Team your apart of, you were unconscious so you weren't at the assembly."

Upon hearing that, one bubbly girl came to mind and let out a loud sigh while scratching her head.

"Team: RAYN or Rain will be your team name."

In an instant, her eyes shot wide and turn to Adam with surprise.

"As of today, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Ace, and Pyrrha Nikos will be apart of the same team."

"Greeeeat, I get to have vomit boy aka, the Kidnapped blonde on my team." She grumbled.

"As well as Ruby will be your team leader."

"Fuck..."

Adam just smirks at seeing and hearing of her reaction before turning away from her.

"I'll see you later," He proceeds to walk towards the door, being watched from behind. "also classes have begun but you have today off to recover so..."

Before he finished, he looks back at Yang who just stares at him.

"I suggest you think hard about what happened and why it went down like that."

Was the last thing he said before leaving the hothead by herself as the door closed behind him. All this brought was silence to the room which she looks down again at her hands, recalling clearly of being outright beaten by the foe and all this did was cause her hands to turn into fists as she leaned a little more forward

(The weak die, the strong life. Those are the rules.)

Recalling the words of her mother, further increased what she felt.

"Am...am I weak?"

While asking herself that, her hair starts falling in front of her vision, causing her to sit up and grasp her hair with her right hand, staring at it before giving it a small tug while thinking about how her hair was used against her at that moment, easy to grab onto. At that moment she glanced at a nearby table where bandages sat next to a pair of scissors and reached out for them, grasping the pair in her hand.

* * *

"Gonna take time to get used to this." Muttered the Branwen who was exiting the room, her hair much wilder after having been cut by an unprofessional barber such as herself. She was rubbing her neck due to the airbrushing against it, usually covered by her long hair until now.

"..."

Yang was stopped in her tracks, focusing ahead to stop in time from running into someone and what she got was a certain ice-cream haired girl standing before her, at a shorter height which had Yang looking down at her smiling expression. The eye color of her eyes switched places with a single blink of the eyes, puzzling her.

"What do you want," Her arms cross. "aren't you the partner of that Roman guy?" Despite showing and sounding annoyed, the girl just continued to smile and looks up at her hair, causing surprise before anger.

"You've got something to say—" Despite the stance taking more of a fighters pose, she was stopped in her tracks as the shorter one reached up to touch the tips of her hair but what stopped her was the wink she gave her while pulling her hand away as she makes her way past Yang who watches her before extending a hand after her, what she got upon contact was her form shattering to show nothing at all, much to her shock. While this was happening, the ice-cream haired girl stood at a corner just smiling at the interaction she had with the cute blonde before getting back on topic and looked at the small bag of Yang's hair that was left in the room before taking out her scroll to look at her messages.

[ **Neo:** I have it.]

[ **Boss:** Good, deliver it with the others.]

[ **Neo:** Understood]

After sending that message, she leaves the app but stops to stare at a picture of the background showing her, herself and Roman years ago. With a look of regret, she turns off the scroll.

* * *

"~~and with a mighty swing of my ax, I cleaved the Alpha Beowolf's head clean off its body, ending its reign of terror and freeing the village from its dreadful suffering!"

Despite going into great explanation and detail on the battle he went through when he was younger, one Peter Port found that his entire class wasn't listening...due to the incident that took place at the Forest, it caused quite a stir and decided classes wouldn't start till tomorrow while today after the forest training would have students come into their assigned classes to learn what they will by studying before sent to their dorms where they can finally have an introduction to their team they will be assigned to for the next few years.

Weiss was assigned to sit next to one Ruby Rose, team leader of Team Rain while she herself was assigned as a member of Team RNBW: Rainbow. Containing Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Despite wanting to not converse, it was quite troublesome due to the one she sat next to kept trying it get her attention. In the end, she began to tune Ruby out as she thought of Adam and what she remembered overhearing back in Atlas just as she too was leaving for Beacon.

(What do you mean he left, Clover?!)

(Winter, I saw his transfer paperwork on Ironwood's desk. He left Atlas to work at Beacon.)

(That...that complete **IDIOT!** )

Weiss just stares at her desk, lost in thought until something hit the back of her head and looks back at seeing one Nora just giving her a wave with a smile before a loud cough drew their attention, staring at the white mustache of one Peter who had a hand to his mouth before taking it away.

"Seeing that my 'story' wasn't enough to grab your intention instead of what we 'would' be covering. How about we move onto the subject of Grimm Evolution!" Now, this got their attention, Weiss, Nora, Blake, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren all tuned in fully at hearing what is deemed as a very important topic when it came to the threat of Grimm, mostly what is labeled as a dangerous change when it comes to them.

"You see students, the longer a Grimm live, the larger it can become and with it, they usually take the shape of animals such as the Nevermore being that of birds. But changes in size and species are not all of what Grimm can do, compared to the many many Grimm out in the world of Remnant, there's a much smaller group of Grimm that are classified as higher creatures in many ways then normal Grimm's such as Beowolfs, Death Stalkers, and Griffons are capable of doing...of course, I'm talking about the Devil Grimm's..." Just after he said that he gave it a dramatic effect by pausing. "From your silence, I can only presume you've heard stories of these terrifying creatures, these devilish monsters. Unlike the Grimm you have come to know, these are called "Devil Grimm"! Which are far more dangerous compared to the average Grimm. Not only do they gain a more humanoid form, similar to ours but they also gain a great deal of intellect to the point their way of thinking is close to ours, and that includes gaining the ability to speak our language. Now, can anyone tell me how a Grimm becomes a Devil Grimm?"

With that single question being asked, he noticed a few students with reluctant expressions which were Ren and Nora yet the one to raise a hand was one Blake, the Cat-eared Faunus that gained the attention of the class.

"There are many theories, but the main being when a Grimm devours too many people with their aura awakened. Due to Grimm lacking a soul; they are unable to have Aura. Therefore it's theorized that by devouring those that do, a Grimm can gain a soul and in turn aura, yet none have yet shown capable of producing a Semblance. Not to mention, they change to resemble humans." Her words gained a laugh and a smile.

"Ha! Exactly! That is why Devil Grimm is considered a top priority when it comes to a true Huntsman and Huntresses. Like many, we must be honorable! Dependable! Strategic! Well-educated! Wise! And most of all, inspire and embody these traits! That is what I believe a True Huntsman and Huntress should be yet that is what I believe, it is your job to chose what kind you want to be." Upon finishing it, he could see the smiles and the looks on everyone's faces to see they were paying close attention and with a wiggle of his mustache, he continued.

"Now onto a more interesting story! Let me tell you all the time I fought a Beowolf with a pair of shoes!"

Groans echoed throughout the room, yet sadly the teacher either ignored them, didn't hear it, or just didn't give a fuck.

* * *

"Seriously Em, you sure this is the right way?"

"Will you just shut it, Mercury!"

The complaints of annoyance and ones of questions were ignored by each other as they made their way in the dead of the night towards a certain, area. Moving through the alleyways to avoid being seen mostly by wanders of the night, mostly couples due to a bright blue moon hanging above their heads in the sky, lighting it up and with it making it easier to read the sign of a certain store they now found themselves before.

[Tuskon's Book Trade]

Reading that, the two look at the door to see the lights were off and door closed, with a nudge the emerald haired girl stepped forward to grab the door handle and with a twist of the wrist, the door opens slowly, the creaking sound making it feel more ominous as they opened it fully before I'm jolting from the door suddenly shutting, turning to find the owner, Tuskon standing there with a book in his hand that read 'The Third Crusade'.

"Your late."

That caused the two to look at each other before looking at him.

"Hey, it's not that easy trying to sneak out of the school."

"I don't care," His right-hand points towards the back room. "she's here to meet with you."

Following where he pointed, the two made their way to the back room where sat Cinder at the table, staring at them which instantly both saluted her as they stood tall.

" **MA'AM!** Sergeant Sustrai and Sergeant Black, reporting for duty!" Shouted the mint haired girl who did not falter with introductions yet Cinder just sighs.

"Do you mind not shouting," The beginning of a berate caused the girl to falter, unlike Mercury who was enjoying this. "we can't be too sure if we are being listened in on, so act normal."

Instantly Emerald dropped her arm while Mercury's fell to his side and went to his pockets.

"As you know, Ma'am, we were sent here to work under you by General Anchor in case you need help while under the command of the Grimm."

"Indeed, so I am to presume for the remainder of the time I'm here you two will be working under me?"

"Correct ma'am."

Cinder couldn't help but smile at gaining two pawns to work under her before she spoke with her smile still there.

"You two have done well to blend in with the students from what I've seen, especially you Mercury." Immediate cringe was earned which Emerald spoke up.

"By blending in, you mean getting labeled as a pervert than sure," Emerald muttered.

"Hey, that was an accident and you know it!"

Seeing this disagreement caused Cinder to sign, should have known her two pawns would have some problems yet he annoyance was focused on the real threat.

" _I won't be made a fool of by Kage, he is not my superior._ "

* * *

 _Calling..._

 _Calling..._

 _Calling..._

As the calls took place, a single man stood in a room, staring at a device on the table that seemed to have the words 'Calling' glowing on it as well as a camera. While waiting, the man covered by shadows simply looks at the window where he saw a man in uniforms and masks lifting and moving equipment until a 'click' sound was heard, gaining a quick head turn as a voice was heard.

[Yes...?]

Upon hearing that voice, immediately he spoke up.

"Special-Forces Captain Fall, reporting in!"

[ **AH!** Edmond, I've been wondering when you would make the call to contact me. How goes the shipment?]

The voice took a cheerful to tone, almost childish yet Edmond simply swallows.

"Sir, it was interfered by Huntsman and academy students. The organization we were partnered with took us to Emerald Forest, on the day of Beacon's initiation."

[...what...?]

"I believe we were lied to, sir. We managed to save the important equipment as well as I decided the best course was to rid ourselves of our equipment in order to keep it out of—"

[Edmond...]

Edmond froze as his blood went cold, despite it still sounding somewhat childish it had a bone-chilling effect on the Captain.

[You know for certain what failure means to me, Fall. I know you, and you know how cruel I can be, especially towards those that have used to me. Yet knowing this already, I can presume you called me because you found 'something' I want...so what is it?]

"I found her, sir."

[Are you sure...?]

"Yes sir, it was definitely her, she didn't change her name either."

[...so, she's not hiding her identity. That's good... Kids these days always like to rebel. Thank you, Edmond...because of this great news I'll forgive you with the failure, just try to avoid it next time, hehe.]

"Thank you sir...but, there something...I—"

[Speak freely.]

With a swallow, he did as so and very clearly.

"With all due respect sir, I am in complete disagreement with transferring command over Cinder to 'her'. It would have been better to keep her in the Special Forces rather than her solely being a spy."

[Really now, you view it as a mistake...let me ask you this, do you think of Cinder to be so vulnerable that she would be easy to manipulate or is it because you care deeply for her, after all, she is your older sister...?]

That got a reaction as his eyes suddenly went wide, not of surprise but panic which in turn got a reaction.

[Ahahaha, relax. I know what kind of person you are, after all among so many you are among the ones most loyal to the Union, more than your sister. I recall quite clearly the shock on her face when I myself made you her captain, making her obey her younger brother. It still gets a chuckle out of me every time. Ehehe... now that I think about it, you also fear that due to your sister's power-hungry attitude, she may end up betraying the Union, after all you know you would be the one sent to kill her.]

Slowly his hands turned to fists yet he simply answers truthfully.

"Indeed sir, like the one that has been with her the longest it would be the best choice."

[Indeed it would be...now the reason I chose Cinder is simple, she doesn't take well to be ordered around, especially by the Grimm.]

Surprise appears on his face before widening as he realized what exactly the outcome he's hoping for Cinder to cause.

[As of now, stay in the city and wait for further orders.]

"Yes, sir."

With that, the call ends which Edmond just stands there as his hand turns into fists.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
